Mass Effect Origin: Ghost of the Terminus
by Reviewer543
Summary: What if Shepard was a Cerberus creation when he was born? What would he be like then? Read and find out. Renegade Paragon! Multi-class! Will use elements from other games/movies. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS! I WAS INSPIRED TO MAKE IT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Default Male Shepard. Bare with me on it. I'm a beginner
1. Origin

**Mass Effect Origin: Ghost of the Terminus**

Year 2154, Unknown Cerberus Lab.

Looking at the young test tube infant who lay in the medical tank that could hold a grown man, was a young woman with red hair and deep blue eyes. This young woman's name was Hannah Shepard and the infant in the tank was her unnamed son. Hannah was a head scientist for the human terrorist group known as Cerberus.

Now why is the head scientist looking at a glass tube holding her infant son? Well it's obvious: he is her research subject. Her goal was to use him as a means to create the perfect human, one who could out-think even the brightest salarian, overpower any asari matriarch in biotics, heal faster and outfight most krogan, adapt to the harshest conditions and environments as well as retaining their human form with no defects. Today she had done just that, but she did not feel joy or a sense of accomplishment. Instead she felt as if she was making a terrible mistake with genetically modifying her son. Months ago when the Illusive Man himself ordered her to create the first perfect human by using a combination of her DNA as well as his own, she was shocked to say the least. At first she was excited, but as the months passed of her growing the young boy in the tank she couldn't help but feel an attachment to him. Now though she was dreading telling the Illusive Man about the success, she sent him the report anyway detailing the results in higher brain function, muscle development and the high metabolism rates. Unfortunately the biotic nodes in the boy are very small almost unnoticeable and would only provide minimal biotic control making a weak aura at best.

Several minutes passed until the Illusive Man responded back: "Expose the subject to Eezo, doing so will most likely cause his biotic abilities to manifest. Also keep me updated on any new progress regarding the subject. If the Eezo does not work use the data from Pragia sent in this message." That was the feather that broke the camel's back

"Is he insane?! Exposing the boy to element zero could just as well give him various tumors if not poison him! And if he somehow lives the work from Pragia will definitely kill him!" Hannah said to herself even though there was no one in the room.

It was then she decided it was time to leave Cerberus in the most spectacular of ways by destroying the station. Walking back to her son, she drained the fluid from the tube, opened it and for the first time picked up her son who opened his eyes for the first time.

'His eyes are just like mine.' Jane thought. That was when she noticed that instead of crying as most babies do, he was merely looking up at her cooing and gurgling as if saying hello.

"Hello son, I'm your mommy! It's nice to finally meet you." Hannah said with a big smile. The infant just let out a happy gurgle.

Hannah suddenly turned very serious and walked over to the computer and started the self deletion program on the terminal and started the station wide self destruct sequence faking it as a malfunction. She then went to where they stored the emergency mechs and programmed them fire on any and all other Cerberus personnel onsite. Then she, with precious time to spare, took her infant son to the hangar bay where the shuttles were. Since the station was so small, it only had one hangar bay and a few shuttles. After entering the hangar, she locked the passage from the station to the bay to make the rest of the staff was trapped inside with the mechs. After putting her son, who was giggling at what she was doing, into the co-pilot's seat she then went to the other shuttles and smashed their computers to make sure they couldn't function properly. Hannah Shepard was a very smart woman. In activating the mechs, she made sure that the rest of her xenophobic staff were getting killed or at least slowed down on the way toward the hangar bay. With locking the hangar doors she made sure they could not get out easily incase they made it past the mechs. With the destruction of the shuttle computers, she made sure any survivors wouldn't be able to leave the area. Finally, with the self-destruct initiated along with data deleted, she made sure the Illusive Man couldn't track her specifically thinking that she and her son died in the blast while the 'traitor' escaped in the missing shuttle.

Now that she was finished she got onto the shuttle with her son aboard, took off and sped toward the nearest relay. Knowing that they were safe she looked her son who was now fast asleep.

'Well now that we are out of danger let's take a look at you.' she thought. He had her blue eyes that she knew, but not her hair color. Instead of fiery red like hers, it was midnight black.

'The Illusive Man didn't have black hair. It must be a side effect from the genetic tailoring.' she surmised. Her son yawned cutely and she couldn't help but aww at him.

'Well now you need a name don't you? Let's see…' she thought.

"What would be a good name for you?" she said absent mindedly. Then she thought of her father, the man who encouraged her to go into science in the first place. With a smile she said, "Your name will be John. My little John Shepard." It may have been her imagination, but she could have sworn when she said 'John Shepard' her son smiled in his sleep.

Cronos Station, Horsehead Nebula

"Sir, Alpha Station has just been destroyed." a man in a research outfit said. He was in a dark room with a black tile floor which held the view of a beautiful supergiant with colors red and blue dominating each other for control, but instead of admiring the view he was looking at the man in the metallic chair facing away from him. The man wore a Giuli Vorn suit styled with several buttons with a chest pocket containing his favorite cigars. He appeared to be in his late twenties-early thirties. He had dark brown hair, wore a stern expression, but his most remarkable feature was his eyes. They were light blue instead of being natural; they looked synthetic especially with the circuit pattern of the iris. This man was Jack Harper or otherwise known as the Illusive Man.

"What happened to Alpha station?" the Illusive Man asked.

"We do not know, all we can gleam from what we can find is that someone hacked the mechs, doors, sabotaged the shuttles, deleted all the data and set off the self destruct." said the researcher.

"Was there any sign of Doctor Shepard or the subject?" asked the Illusive Man. He had a feeling that it may have been Doctor Shepard who was behind this, because only someone with high security access could set off self destruct sequence AND control the mechs.

"No sir, but considering that the self destruct device was right under the main lab where she was stationed along with the subject it is highly probable she and the subject were vaporized in the explosion." reasoned the researcher. True, it was the Illusive Man's idea after all incase someone attacked the station the device would be placed right the most important research was to help prevent the enemy from taking the data. But in this case T.I.M was not sure it was an enemy for one reason: the data wasn't taken, it was deleted.

"Hmmm." the Illusive Man was silent for awhile as he thought.

"Sir?" the researcher was thrown off guard as the Illusive Man spoke

"Nothing, if the data and Doctor Shepard are both gone, we will resort to plan B."

The researcher rose an eyebrow "plan b sir?"

"Yes, take the results and any earlier data to Henry Lawson. Tell him to keep in touch."

"Yes sir." With that the researcher left leaving the Illusive Man to his thoughts. Even though he was a little annoyed at the fact he just lost one of his best scientists and new subject he did not let it affect him all that much.

'This may be a setback, but it wasn't unexpected. After all bringing humanity to the apex of evolution will be difficult. Shame though, that boy would have been a great asset to humanity.' the Illusive Man thought.

Mindoir, Attican Traverse

"Well John say hello to your new home." Hannah Shepard said to her son.

"ABAA!" John cooed out as he saw the fields of Mindoir.


	2. Paradise Lost

Recap: "Well John say hello to your new home." Hannah Shepard said to her son. "ABAA!" John cooed out as he saw the fields of Mindoir.

Now

Year 2165, Mindoir

11 years. 11 great years since Hannah Shepard practically saved her son from a living hell before he could even begin living. Since moving to Mindoir, she raised her son alone. Well not alone, all the other colonists helped her watch over John as the years went by. To her, as well as the other colonists, John Shepard was a very unique child to say the least. At 5 months old he started crawling, at 7 months he started to talk, at 8 months he took his first steps. Shortly thereafter he started walking. He became a real handful then. At age 8, everyone noticed that little John's way of thinking was very different from other kids his age. For example, when other children got their toy stuck on top of one of the houses they would either get an adult or find a ladder to use. John Shepard did neither; instead he would find the nearest pile of crates or trees, climb on them, get on to the roof, walk over to where the toy was and hang off the roof and drop down depending on how high it was. Gave both the local colonists and his mother a good scare when they saw him do it for the first time. The one thing though that seemed to get him noticed most of all was how kind-hearted he was. It wasn't as if he was taught to be very nice to everyone, but it was more of an innate thing with him. You couldn't really dislike him after knowing him for awhile, and eventually you would start to follow him. At age 10 his mother decided to start teaching him what she knew about having to defend yourself. She knew that while living on Mindoir would keep her out of Cerberus' line of sight, they weren't the only danger. News of batarian slavers being in the Attican Traverse worried her greatly, with how little presence the Alliance had on Mindoir. So she decided to buy her son an omni-tool, made some serious modifications including: different forms, much larger data space and top of the line hacking and decryption programs. She also put 15,000 credits in an account for John just in case.

Afterwords, she taught John everything about the omni-tool: How he can hack or decrypt with it or turn it into a weapon, shield or even a bow. She also taught how to use tech abilities including: incinerate, cryo blast, overload, tech armor, tactical cloak and how to deploy a drone. She also realized that his omni-tool won't be enough to keep him safe so she taught him how to use a pistol as well. John took to it like a fish to water. Absorbing every detail, ability, and practice he could get. It took him a whole year to get everything down to reflex for him. To him his omni-tool was an extension of himself. With his pistol he became a very excellent shot. At first he could only a tree 20 feet away, now though he could hit a target from 120 feet away.

Now he was 11 years old and regarded as a child prodigy by some of the colonists. He never let it go to his head though. He knew he could always improve in other ways. While he was practicing like he did every day, he noticed smoke rising up from where the main colony was. He always practiced in the woods away from the colony for two reasons: 1) so he wouldn't disturb anyone and 2) so no one would get hurt. Looking at the smoke though he was filled with a sense dread like something was horribly wrong. As he stayed silent, he could hear something. After a few seconds of listening intensely he realized it was the faint sounds of screaming. 'What's going on?! Why are they screaming?! Is someone trapped in a house fire?' He thought frantically . He took off running in smokes direction only to find himself face to face with something that could only come from his nightmares: Mindoir, his home was burning and its' people being killed or enslaved. He frantically ran to where his house was. 'I have to find mom, she'll know what to do!' He thought.

As he ran up to his house, he saw three figures. One was on the ground while the other two were beating on the first. As he got closer, John realized who was being beaten on. It was his mom! These two bastards were beating on his mom! John felt his blood boil in rage. For John things started to slow down as he took is stiletto pistol, aimed at one the guys heads and fired. With a load crack, the guy on the left died from having his head explode. The one on the right was shocked and looked behind to see who would dare attack a warrior of the Hegemony from behind. That was when John finally saw who was invading his home. At first he thought it was pirates from how human they looked from the back, but now he knew it was something far worse than human pirates. The beast he looked at had sharp teeth, multiple nostrils and four eye's. John knew now what was attacking his home: batarian slavers! The batarian was shocked.

'This puny little brat actually killed one of my comrades? This child could be more trouble alive later on!' The batarian thought. He made a move to shoot John, but just before he could he was shot in the chest by the young terror. John went up to his mom.

"Mom! Are you alright?!" For a moment she didn't move, but she opened her eyes and saw her beloved son alive and well. He had saved her for all it did. Unfortunately, before he got here they shot her before they decided to beat her to death. She knew she was dying if the amount of blood pouring out of her was any indication.

"My little Johnny, coming to protect his mommy even after all these years." She said.

"Of course. No one hurts my mom and gets away with it!" John said happy that she was talking again.

"Johnny," she said looking into his eyes, "listen you need to go to the forest and hide there. These batarian slavers are going to come looking for those two any minute now and you need to be far away and safe from here."

"Okay get up so we can somewhere safe." John said. That was he noticed she was crying and was wearing a sad smile on her face.

"Mom?" John asked.

"I'm not going to be able to go with you." She whispered, but he still heard it.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "What's wrong mom?!" John demanded.

"I'm dying sweetie." She admitted. That hit John pretty badly.

"What?" he asked in almost choked voice. At this point he was in tears as Hannah started to cough up blood.

"John, I'm not going make it. Please get yourself to safety before it is too late." Hot tears flowed down John's face as he watched his mother beg him to leave her behind.

"Not without you mom." He sobbed. Hannah's breathing started to become more and more shallow and ragged.

"John Shepard remember to have strength, eat well, take care of yourself, find someone to spend your life with, have a family and live a fulfilling life okay?" Hannah said as her eyes tried desperately to stay open.

"Y-Yes m-m-mom. I-I-I will." John sobbed and hiccupped.

"Thats my boy. And….never…forget….I'm…..always….with….you….here." As she pointed to his heart.

"Yes ma'am." John sniffled. Hannah looked at her son who was still looking at her. She then smiled at him, knowing he would be fine, knowing he would make his mark on the galaxy. With those thoughts in her mind, Hannah Shepard passed away in peace.

John looked at his mother who looked so peaceful he would have thought she was asleep. He laid her on her back and put her hands on her chest. With that he ran to the forest near his house, knowing that his life will never be the same again.

Several Hours later

It had been several hours since the batarians attacked, several hours since his mother died. The sun was going down now and the smoke still wasn't going out. He knew the batarians were looking for the one who killed the two batarians, looking for him. He guessed he ran around a 25 mile distance by now. John was tired, real tired. He was barely staying conscious right now, with the shock of losing his home and mother along with the fatigue of running so long it was a miracle that he was still awake.

"There's the one!" He suddenly heard.

'Dammit they found me!' he thought. The batarians had finally caught up with him! The batarians now had all their guns pointed on him.

"Kill the little bastard!" Shouted the slaver leader. Thinking quickly, John raised his omni-tool and brought out the shield form. It blocked all the incoming bullets coming at him saving his life. All he could do was block because of the continuous fire coming at him.

'I need a miracle or something to get out of this.' All of the sudden a stream of bullets came from the side.

"Die you Guddamn bastards!" shouted an unknown voice. It was thick burly british accent.

"Who is- gahhh!" One by one the batarians each fell to the hellstorm of bullets firing at them until there were none left.

"Oi kid you still alive?" asked the unknown man. Once John got a good look at the man, he knew immediately to be respectful. The man wore yellow armor, had an eye patch over his right eye. The weapon he was holding was an M-7 Lancer (just guessing) with the name Jessie engraved on it. The aura the man held told John not to get into a fight with this man unless it would be absolutely necessary.

"Yea I'm alive. Thanks for saving me." John thanked him gratefully.

"Don't mention it kid." The man said.

"What's your name?" John asked thinking it was rude to not know his savior's name.

"Zaeed Massani. You got a name or what kid?" John had felt himself twitch in anger at being called kid, but kept his composure. He then took a deep breath and said

"The names Shepard. Its nice to meet you, Zaeed Massani."


	3. Ghost's Debut

Recap: You got a name or what kid?" John had felt himself twitch in anger at being called kid, but kept his composure. He then took a deep breath and said "The names Shepard. Its nice to meet you, Zaeed Massani."

Now

"Shepard eh?" Zaeed said. Zaeed was a practical man who enjoyed gunfights and paychecks. What he didn't enjoy were slavers, preferably batarians, traitors, and people who messed with Jessie. After being betrayed by Vido Santiago, he went hunting after him to exact his revenge, that included going after slavers that had some connection to Vido.

However, these slavers didn't have any connection with Vido at all and it pissed him off. In rage he had started blindly shooting any remaining batarian slaver in sight and when they all left the area he hunted them down through the forest, only to find them trying to kill an 11 year old boy with short midnight black hair, blue eyes, tan skin and was wearing dirty clothes. What impressed him was the fact the boy knew about the omni-shield. Not many people knew how to construct one as far as he had seen. So after killing the slavers he decided to see if the boy was ok.

"I feel like I should know your name." Shepard stated.

"Yea I am one of the best mercanaries in the galaxy." Zaeed boasted.

"Anything in particular you are good at?" Shepard asked.

"What do you mean?" Zaeed asked. If this brat was asking him if was really good at his job then he might have to beat some sense into the boy.

"What I mean is do you specialize in a specific type of killing?" Shepard clarified. Now Zaeed was confused.

'What is he talking about?' he thought to himself. Shepard noticed his confused look so he decided to be more specific.

"Do you mainly use guns? Tech attacks? Biotics? A combination of 2 of the 3?" After that Zaeed finally realized what Shepard was asking.

"Oh I get it. I only use guns and grenades. None of that tech or biotic shit." Zaeed said.

"You wouldn't happen to be going anywhere would you?" Shepard asked.

"What are asking boy?" Zaeed grunted out annoyed with the questions.

"I am asking if you can teach me to use guns like you do, preferably assault and sniper rifles." Shepard admitted.

"What?! Why?!" Zaeed asked shocked. This kid wanted to learn how to use rifles at this age. It was inconceivable to zaeed.

"Because I want vengeance against the scum who took my home and everyone I held dear to me!" Shepard snarled suddenly in fury. Zaeed finally realized that this boy was a colonist, probably the only one left. He couldn't deny the thirst for revenge from the boy because he himself was on his own quest for vengeance. This kid probably was far worst since he just lost his home and family.

"Wait you can use tech attacks and can obviously use a pistol." Zaeed tried to reason.

"I'm not stupid. I intend to go after the entire organization who those slavers were apart of. To do that I'm going to need more than a few omni-tool moves and pistol skills. I am already proficient in tech attacks, but it won't be enough. I'm no biotic, but I think I can take them in time if learn how to fight like a soldier and learn how to combine my tech attacks with the use of multiple guns." Shepard explained. That was when Zaeed started to realize that this kid was already starting to have a plan in his head. Shepard obviously knew his current limits and was seeking to surpass them already. In thinking this Zaeed now knew the first step of Shepard's quest for revenge: Train to become deadlier.

"Alright, I'll teach ya Shepard, but don't think I will make it easy on you, cause I won't." Zaeed said.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Zaeed." Shepard responded, eyes burning with a fire that few had.

"Right then c'mon, we're going to my ship to start your training Shepard." Zaeed said with gusto.

"Yea you got it." Shepard said as he followed Zaeed back to his ship ready for the trials ahead.

5 Years later

5 years. 5 long, painful years. Zaeed was true to his word. He held nothing back on the training: from using and maintaining the guns to assault training with them. Over the years Shepard learned how to use the assault and sniper rifles along with the shotgun, how to use all the types of armor including heavy armor and first aid as well as adrenaline. Shepard did not just spend time on the soldier training though. He refined his 'engineer' skills and kept tabs on what was happening in the galaxy as well as learning other things that could help him via the extranet. The main focus of his final year of the 5 was to combine his combat and tech training. He had succeeded quite well in that regard and started calling himself an infiltrator of sorts. Also Shepard's thirst for revenge mellowed a little and a desire for justice rose in him over the years. Now he had two reasons to go after the slavers: 1) To get his revenge on the slavers and 2) to make sure no one else will go through the same pain he did. He knows doing so will not bring the colonists or his mother back, but perhaps it will give him some closure, maybe even allow him to make peace with it. He and Zaeed got along well over the years. To him Zaeed was like a rough uncle. After 2 years of traveling with him Shepard found out why Zaeed was on Mindoir that day and promised to help him get his revenge if he asked for it. Now here they both were on capital station of the Terminus Systems, Omega.

"Well Shepard, I hope you are successful and if you need help, call and I'll be there to cause all kinds of hell." Zaeed said with a grin. Over the years his hair started to become gray and he was now missing his eyepatch. In its place was a milky white synthetic eye that Zaeed could see clearly out of.

"You got it Zaeed. And the same goes for you." Shepard replied. He was now considerably taller. When he left Mindoir he was 5'6, but now he was a solid 6' foot tall young man. His hair was now a buzz cut, not to much that he was bald, but short enough that he could put on his helmet with little trouble. (Default haircut)

With that, the two parted ways each on their own path for retribution. Now that step 1 of Shepard's plan was completed it was time for step 2: establish a base of operations as well as make a mask of his identity along with a reputation. After a few days of looking at most of Omega he finally found the perfect place for himself. (Garrus's Pad) It took awhile, but he finally got ownership not only the place, including the bridge, but several places under it that he, or someone else, could use get in or out of the place. He also bought a car, it was pretty banged and he knew he was going to have to fix it big time for it to be useful to him.

"Well, better get started." Shepard sighed.

A Few Months Later

"Finally, it's all done!" Shepard said exasperated.

"Well Shepard, it could have taken longer if you hadn't created me and stolen all those mechs." Said a voice.

"I know that Isaac, but still it took a lot of time!" Shepard mumbled.

Over the few months Shepard had broken council law and created an AI, not on purpose, but by accident. He didn't care though as long as he had someone to help him, he was happy. He named him Isaac for Incredibly Smart Accepting Artificial Companion. Since his creation Isaac understood why organics feared synthetics, but did not understand how or why Shepard wasn't afraid of him. In fact Shepard had given him several mechs to use as bodies in order to help him. Shepard also always addressed Isaac as he and him when others would likely call him 'it' and shoot at him. He decided to stay with Shepard to help him in his quest. In doing so it included helping Shepard repair and upgrade the car, and the pad. With the pad it was making the bridge act like a trap door as wells as placing auto-turrents, reinforcing the windows to withstand gunshots along with providing a kinetic barrier to each one, and shutter control downstairs. Overall the pad was a small fortress with its own private platoon inside.

Shepard had also created the mask and armor he would need to for his current phase of the plan. The mask was something that could unnerve a few opponents and it would also increase his accuracy with his weapons and kept a voice modulator inside to change the sound of his voice. Couldn't let anyone find him after all. (Cover Page for the story, but black) The armor he was using was Onyx medium armor, highest quality it came in and heavily upgraded. The upgrades included being a shield modulator X, an energized weave X, and a medical exoskeleton X. To top off the outfit he had a black cloak with a hood that would cover his mask so no one would see him from behind or the side.(Think Nyreen Kandros' cloak from the dlc Omega.)

"Well Isaac, tonight's the night I make my debut. Those guys stills making that 'trade' in that alleyway tonight?" Shepard asked, saying trade with venom.

After a minute Isaac responded "Yes and they do not suspect a thing Shepard."

"Excellent." Shepard said.

Omega, Dark alleyway 2:00 AM

The trade that Shepard spoke about was an exchange of slaves for weapons, drugs and credits. Shepard intended to take everything…. for different purposes of course.

The lead slaver was a krogan this time, specifically bloodback with several vorcha at his back with the slaves. Tonight he was making a bargain with some batarians for a decent enough hall. The krogan asked "You got the stuff?" The batarian leader nodded, "You have the slaves?"

"Show him the slaves Kreol." The krogan told the vorcha next to him. The vorcha went behind him toward the cage against the wall and pulled of the tarp covering it. Inside was at least 20 people: human, asari, turian , even a couple drell all varying from kids at 5 to adults in their 30s.

The batarian gave menacing smile. "Good haul. Well worth what you asked for. Come bring these guys the merchandise!" the batarian commanded his cohorts. What the batarians brought were about 10 crates of red sand, 5 crates of illegal weapons+ mods, and around 500,000 credits.

"Pleasure doing business with you." The batarian saif as the trade off was complete.

All of the sudden the street lights were flickering on and off and all of the sudden everyone heard one the vorcha scream. Everyone including the slaves turned to where the scream came from and noticed one of the vorcha was missing. Next sound that was heard was a gurgled cry of pain and everyone looked behind this time only to see the batarian in the far back holding his slit throat, green blood pouring out of the wound like a fountain. This continued on until only the krogan, 3 vorcha, and the lead batarian were left. The slaves were wondering what was happening and also starting hope that they were being saved.

"Spread out and find out who this fool is and kill him!" roared the krogan. He stayed behind with the batarian leader in case of emergency.

The 3 remaining vorcha, including Kreol, went down the alley searching for whoever was doing this hoping to kill them. All of the sudden 2 shots were fired and the 2 other vorcha fell down dead with holes in their heads. Panicked Kreol shot where he heard sounds come from. Noticing he didn't hit anything he started shouting.

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" Then all of the sudden he heard a harsh whisper from behind,

"_**Here.**_" He gasped, turned around and was stabbed in the face with an omni-blade.

Back to wear the krogan and batarian were, they had heard the commotion and then the silence that came after.

"Go to where you guys parked, get in the car and get the hell out of here." The krogan said with a grave voice.

"What?! And leave without my property!" the batarian said indignantly.

"Yes, now go." The krogan said glaring at the batarian. Disturbed by the glare the batarian started walking toward his parking space. Noticing the batarian leaving the krogan turned back around only to see 2 electrified omni-blades performing a scissor motion on his jugular. He knew he was dead the second it cut him. The heat from the blades basically made his regeneration useless, the electricity stunned him making him unable to apply medi-gel. He was internally in awe at the strategy. Simple yet deadly. As a warrior he could respect how this person could end another's life so quickly and silently. He accepted his death without a sound. The batarian was almost out of the clearing when all the sudden he heard a thud. He turned around to see the krogan on the floor dead with his throat cut open. He ran over to wear the slaves were kept, pulled out his weapon and started looking all around. He saw movement near the ceiling and fired everything until the weapon overheated.

"What the fuck are you?" He whispered panicked. Then he felt something close around his foot and next thing he knew he was hoisted up into the air, upside and was staring into slit, slanted crimson eyes.

"_**I'm Ghost**_!" The figure snarled at him. Ghost then head butted the batarian, knocking him out. He searched for the key and gave it to slaves.

"_**Leave this place now and spread the word that Ghost is gunning for the slavers!**_" Everyone was free and left the area. Ghost took the batarian, and all the stuff from the deal so he could sell it to other people and make more credits.

'_**When you wake up, you are going to lead me to the next group of slavers and from then on I will track them down until I reach your main base of operations, slaver!'**_ Ghost thought as he looked at the unconscious slaver, dark thoughts swirling in his head.


	4. The First Strike

Recap: '_**When you wake up, you are going to lead me to the next group of slavers and from then on I will track them down until I reach your main base of operations, slaver!'**_ Ghost thought as he looked at the unconscious slaver, dark thoughts swirling in his head.

Now

2170, Omega, Shepard's pad

Shepard in his Ghost outfit was looking at his prisoner. He had to admit it took awhile with taking all those guys like that. In using his Tactical Cloak to take out those vorcha and batarians. That vorcha, Kreol, had almost got him, missed his head by about 2 inches. If he had used his omni-bow on one of them Kreol would have seen him and shot him. He was also very relieved that his parkour wasn't rusty otherwise he would have had fewer hiding places. He knew immediately that the lead batarian would go to the cage as soon as he saw the krogan was down. Probably thought he could use them as hostages, talk about careless. Shepard was two steps ahead of him from the beginning.

Though it had been troublesome to get all those crates of weapons + mods, and red sand to his pad as well as his prisoner. Luckily, he had Isaac hack the slavers cars so they could transport the slave payment to his pad. He is now the owner four cars with 10 crates of red sand that he planned on selling along with parts from the slavers cars. The weapons + mods on the other hand, he planned on keeping the best for himself then selling the rest. He had to make a profit after all as well acquire and maintain weaponry. Right now though he had a prisoner to interrogate. He had strung up his prisoner by his foot over a ledge with very deep drop.

"Ughh" the batarian grumbled.

"_**You're finally awake. Good.**_" Ghost stated.

"Who are you! What did you do to my property?! Why am I upside down?!" the batarian demanded.

"_**In that order: I am Ghost, I freed those people who you like to call your property, and as for why you are upside down, well I'm interrogating you.**_" Ghost explained. Ghost grinned at the look of pure horror that came across the batarian's face.

"YOU FREED MY SLAVES! WAIT, YOUR INTERROGATING ME!" the batarian screamed

"_**Yes! Now we're on the same page!**_" Ghost chirped. Then he turned serious "_**Now we are going to play a game. It's called Honest Drop. Tell me the truth and I drop you down to the garbage pile down there and you are free, tell me lies and I will shoot you dead. Understand.**_" Ghost threatened.

The batarian knew Ghost wasn't joking if the sokolov x shotgun beside Ghost was any indication.

"Okay, I'll tell you what you wish to know just don't kill me like you did the others." The batarian whimpered.

"_**Good boy, now tell me how did you guys come to Omega.**_" Ghost asked

"By our ship, it's a prototype given to us by the Hegemony, the blueprints were stolen from the Turians and Humans for the stealth system. It is docked in dock 42." The batarian confessed.

"_**Excellent! Where is the main base that is coordinating the slaver attacks?"**_ Ghost asked.

"I don't know where it is all we have are outposts in various systems that act as drop off points. We aren't aware of the other bases locations or actions, I swear!" the batarian admitted.

"_**Thank you for the information. You've won your freedom! Safe landing!"**_ Ghost said as he let the rope go. He watched the batarian fall, screaming into the darkness. Ghost kept listening until he heard the batarian hit the garbage down below. And then the screaming came.

"You know that was heartless right?" Isaac said. He had been watching the whole exchange since Shepard came back.

"What? I kept my word. He was free and I didn't kill him!" Shepard defended as he took his mask off.

"Yeah, but the pile you dropped him on was a rabid vorcha nest!" Isaac refuted.

"But I was true to my word. Besides he was a slaver. He was going to go after others anyway." Shepard explained. He wasn't going to let scum like that live.

"Well what are going to do about that ship he talked about?" Isaac questioned.

"It looks like I finally found my ship that is going to be taking us across the galaxy." Shepard said with a grin.

"Us?" Isaac asked confused.

"Yeah you are coming with me on this journey. You are linked into my suit right?" Shepard asked looking curious.

"Yes I am why?" Isaac asked wondering why Shepard would ask such a question.

"Because we are going to inspect the new ship." Shepard said putting his mask back on ready to inspect his new ship.

Omega, Dock 42

'_**So this is it, huh'**_ Ghost thought looking at the ship. It was a Kowloon class freighter likely used for heavy cargo shipments. Ghost entered the ship with his tactical cloak on unsure if there were any other crewmembers aboard. After an extensive search all that he could find were crates of different cargo of various resources including food, minerals, red sand and weapons.

"_**Well, Isaac we are going to have to sell all of this to improve the ship's armor, weapons and shields. I've taken a look at the engine and it is pretty advanced in comparison to current starship engines."**_ Ghost said to Isaac through the comm. And so Shepard and Isaac sold all the cargo gaining a very hefty profit of 500,000 credits which they used to buy starship armor, upgrade the shields as well as weapons and even more mechs to help speed things along. After all of it was done Shepard marveled at the ship he had spent time working on. He had managed to put Isaac's mainframe into the ship so that he could help out at a closer, but safer distance and with the mechs onboard he had a full crew.

"Shepard, I've been looking through the files in the ships log and found the base that the batarian mentioned. Think you should check it out." Isaac said with his new VI avatar hologram operational.

"I understand Isaac, please punch in the coordinates so we can go hit them!" Shepard said ready to test out the ship and put her through her paces.

"Hey Shepard, before we go did think of a name for the ship yet?" Isaac inquired. After working on the ship it was only appropriate to name it after all.

"Thanks for reminding me Isaac. I think I'll call her… Judgment. Yes that's perfect." Shepard said smiling like a madman.

Omega Nebula, Fathar System, Lorek

"_**So this is the planet?"**_ Shepard, now in his Ghost outfit, said to Isaac. "Yes it is. I've detected several life signs on the planet in one spot. It appears to be an underground base." Isaac replied.

"_**Okay, swoop down to the surface and drop me off."**_ Ghost said equipping an Rosenkov materials assault rifle X, Sokolov X shotgun, Volkov Sniper Rifle X, and a Karpov X pistol. These weapons were military grade weapons and second only to spectre gear. Ghost knew he was going to have to probably use most if not all of them.

After being dropped off just outside of their scanners, Ghost made the trek up the closest hill with the best vantage point to scope them out. He noticed that there were 3 guards outside and sniped the one furthest from the other two. When the first dropped, the other 2 came running to the dead man. Because the one he shot was closer to the wall the other 2 had their backs turned and were running single file basically, so Ghost lined up his second shot and fired killing both with a single shot. After walking up to the outpost he noticed the guards were batarians.

_**'Guess this is the place.'**_ Ghost shrugged. He then took out his assault rifle ran through door and all hell broke loose.

Ghost quickly took cover, just barely dodging around 10 enemies firing all kinds of attacks at him. He decided to put his tech armor on and when shooting stopped Ghost shot up and performed a Spray n' Pray sweep motion on his enemies taking out 4 of them easily before having to duck back down.

_**'Okay that's 4 out of 10 out. That leaves 6 left and they spread out because of my little stunt. Great'**_ Ghost thought. He then saw one of them trying to flank him. The guy almost had him, but thinking quickly he used incinerate on the guy before he could fire at him.

_**'That's 5.'**_ He peaked around the corner and noticed one of the slavers standing next to a canister. Ghost then used overload on it causing it to explode catching the slaver in the explosion killing him.

_**'That's 6.'**_ Ghost switched his assault rifle for his pistol and ran out of cover firing at the remaining enemies catching 3 in the head, but missed the other by an inch.

_**'Damn that makes 9, almost had him!'**_ Ghost thought mentally kicking himself. All of the sudden he heard the guy running toward him. Quickly, he switched his pistol with his shotgun, turned the corner and shot the last slaver squarely in the chest, instantly killing him.

_**'And that makes 10.'**_ Ghost then walked over to the main office in the back and found a password protected computer. Looking at the computer he hooked up his omni-tool to the computer and began to hack it. After awhile, his omni-tool beeped. He looked at the password and sweatdropped.

_**'Seriously! Khar'shanis#1! That is not a password!'**_ Ghost thought exasperated at the stupidity of it. After looking through the database he found credit accounts, star system maps with various planets selected, and a list of deals.

_**'Well I'm going to be busy for awhile. Time to hit these guys where it hurts and find the ones who attacked Mindoir!'**_ Ghost thought, finally ready to begin his own crusade against the slavers.


	5. Mundane things Elysium

Recap: _**'Well I'm going to be busy for awhile. Time to hit these guys where it hurts and find the ones who attacked Mindoir!'**_ Ghost thought, finally ready to begin his own crusade against the slavers.

Now Year 2171, Omega Nebula, Sahrabarik System, Omega

After taking the base, Shepard had pretty much emptied the credit accounts on the slaver database. He did not dare transfer them to his account knowing that he could be tracked down. That would have made things worse. So instead, he had Isaac transfer the credits all over the galaxy in different sums, in different directions and made sure to have covered their tracks over big regions of space. Shepard knew Isaac couldn't cover all of their tracks, but most of them and with huge gaps in the trail they couldn't track it to Omega and to him and Isaac.

He had been keeping track of what has been happening in the galaxy. He had to admit the Hegemony was a big crybaby about how the Council was not listening to them anymore about limiting human expansion and closing their embassy. It was pathetic, just because you are not getting your way does not mean you have to cut all ties. They have practically backed themselves into a corner. Oh well, makes his job easier he supposed. The fewer allies the Hegemony had to trade with, the quicker the slavers would lose credibility to bail themselves out.

Over the past year Shepard, as Ghost has been hitting slaver outposts left and right in different systems. Some of them he would find slaves being ready for transport, and some he would have to wait. With the people he had freed they would spread word of this person calling himself Ghost. They would say he only hunts down slavers and their ilk, that he would set upon them like a demon from hell and free the people about to be caged. His reputation as Ghost had earned him the title of slaver-hunter. Even people in council space were starting to hear of a man who attacked slavers without mercy. To some people he was a hero, to others a myth, to the slavers he was a nuisance that needed to be made an example of not that they could ever find him though. Hell the slavers tried to pay the Shadow Broker to find out his identity, but Shepard was very careful. He made sure no one would find out his identity unless he wished them too.

Currently Shepard was in his pad in the living room looking around and noticed that in the time he had stayed, he was missing something important: a TV monitor.

"Hey Isaac, I've been thinking. We could use TV monitor so we could keep track of things, maybe even use those mini-cameras we've been making." Isaac and Shepard have been thinking about using mini-cameras as a way of keeping track of things that could happen in and around the house, specifically if 'company' was coming through the front door or from the underground parts.

"You know that would be useful Shepard, why don't you go out and buy one today?" Isaac suggested.

"Yeah sure any suggestions on one in particular?" Shepard asked. Afterall this was Isaac's home too. He had as much a say in it as Shepard, in fact Isaac definitely had better taste in technology than Shepard did. One of the quirks of an AI.

"There is a particular brand of monitors being sold in the markets. Quite expensive but worth every credit." Isaac said.

"Okay tell me the store and I'll go." Shepard said.

One walk to the markets later

"So this is the model Isaac wants? I have to admit he had good taste." Shepard said aloud looking at the monitor. It was sleek black, easily the size of one of his windows, hi-def, able to handle multiple cameras, and was brand new. That was saying something considering it was on Omega.

"Would you be making a purchase today sir?" said the sales clerk. The sales clerk was a turian who had no markings.

'A bareface?' Shepard thought to himself suddenly wary of the clerk. He knew if a turian did not have the markings they were most likely not trustworthy.

"Sure I'll be taking this." Shepard said pointing to the monitor.

"Okay, would you also like to buy the extended warranty?" the clerk asked.

"Uh no thank you, just the monitor." Shepard said trying to be polite.

"You know, you should really get the extended warranty, its only manufactured limited and it's just for 6 months and if that expires we need to call our guys from another system, and we might need them for a week, might even need to send it to Ilium to be repaired. It might cost 80,000 credits. You could lose your home." Said the clerk trying to scare Shepard into signing. It didn't work.

"If the monitor cost 80,000 to fix, I would throw it away and buy a new one and save me 78,000 credits." Shepard replied cheekily.

"You know everyone does this, just sign here." The clerk offered sweetly.

"No! What do I need an extended warranty for?" Shepard said agitated.

"Well in case the monitor breaks." The clerk replied.

"The monitor breaks I'm not buying it!" Shepard told the clerk, voice raised. As soon as Shepard said that the clerk's eyes went dead. Apparently no one had ever said that to him.

"Sir this one the best monitors in the store it won't break." The clerk told him.

"Then what do I need an extended warranty for?!" Shepard said very irritated now.

"In case the monitor breaks!" the clerk said his voice now raising.

"The monitor breaks, I'm not buying it!" Shepard yelled.

"Its not going to break, you son of bitch! Hold your voice down!" the clerk now yelled.

"WHAT DO I NEED AN EXTENDED WARRANTY FOR?!" Shepard yelled back.

"IN CASE THE MONITOR BREAKS! JUST BUY THE WARRANTY, YOU GOT THE MONEY IF YOUR BUYING IT!" The clerk snarled back.

"NO FREAKING WAY! WHAT DO I NEED AN EXTENDED WARRANTY FOR?!" Shepard yelled again.

"SHUT UP AND SIGN!" the clerk yelled at him.

"Get your ass outside." Shepard growled.

After the fight that ended in a tie, Shepard had to keep appearances afterall, Shepard took a step back and thought to himself 'I'm a better person than this why am I so mad?' He then looked at the clerk….

"WHAT DO I NEED AN EXTENDED WARRANTY FOR?!" and yelled at him.

"IN CASE THE MONITOR BREAKS!" the stubborn clerk yelled back.

"ITS GONNA BREAK I'M NOT BUYING IT!" Shepard howled at him.

"Its not gonna break, I swear to the spirits sir! I've been here for seven years, not one has broken." The clerk said, voice pleading to stop this.

"Then what do I need an extended warranty for?" Shepard said voice considerably lower.

"IN CASE THE MONITOR BREAKS! ARE YOU UGLY AND STUPID?!" The clerk snapped. That was when Shepard proceeded to beat the hell out of the clerk. Now Shepard drags him back into the store, customers are whispering, but he doesn't care. He stops and flips the clerk over and steps on his chest.

"What do I need an extended warranty for?" Shepard said in an even tone.

"In case the monitor breaks." The clerk replied in a strained voice.

"Let me give you some air…" Shepard said talking his foot off the turian.

"I want you to know, although you may not live through the day, I admire your tenacity. Now what do I need an extended warranty for?" Shepard continued.

The clerk finally cracked "we get a hundred credit bonus if you sign."

"Okay then, I'll take it. Let me help you up." Shepard said surprising everyone. After that he took his monitor and hooked it up at his pad along with the cameras putting them in front of the bridge, all the rooms in the pad and in the rooms below. It worked real well. Afterwards, Shepard continued on with his crusade, planning attacks, maintaining equipment, and selling what he took from the slavers for 5 whole years until one day he got wind of something big.

Year 2176, Random Planet, Slaver base

Ghost exhaled. This base was probably the most well fortified one he had attacked yet. It had well over 25 men guarding it on the inside. The outside was guarded by heavy automated turrents. He had to call Isaac in for an airstrike just to get in the base. After walking inside, all kinds of things happened: explosions, gunfire, screaming and a lot of blood being spilt. He had taken some pretty heavy wounds, but luckily his armor was taking care that as well as his unique healing ability. He never paid much mind to it, but he was grateful he had it. After looking through the Slaver Commander's computer he found something that sent the hairs on his neck stand on end.

_Kray,_

_ Listen some human pirate named Elanos Haliat has been making plans with the other pirates to assault the human colony Elysium. I've sent word to the Hegemony. We are to join up with Haliat and offer our support. Finally we can hit those pathetic upstarts and show them what happens when they mess with the Hegemony! And then galaxy will remember the power the Hegemony has! The attack is supposed to happen in 4 days. Be there to join in the fun!_

'_**Jesus Christ! They're going to attack Elysium! Wait if the slavers are throwing in their support Haliat might have something that can link them to the main base! But first I need to notify the Alliance, it is one of their colonies afterall and I can't save everyone, but maybe most of them can be saved with the alliance notified.'**_ Ghost thought frantically, running like a madman out of the base and to his ship.

"_**Isaac! Send a message to the Alliance! Slavers are going to attack Elysium in 4 days time now!"**_ Ghost said running to the cockpit of the Judgment. As he punched in the coordinates for the colony he heard Isaac. "Message sent Shepard straight to the nearest Alliance outpost. They won't be able to trace it to us."

"Perfect! Now we need to get to Elysium fast Isaac how long until we get there?" Shepard asked with his mask off.

"At this speed, around 3 days. Luckily only half our fuel will be gone. So that means we will have enough for a space battle if need be." Isaac said. Shepard wasn't so sure. There was a chance that the Alliance would not take that message seriously or they would not arrive fast enough. If so, then he would need to personally warn the people groundside of the impending attack. This time he would save this colony. He won't let it happen like it did on Mindoir. Never again.

3 days later, Elysium,

Shepard was now on Elysium, clad in his Ghost outfit, talking to one of the soldiers on shore leave currently.

"_**Listen! You have to believe me! I raided a slaver base 3 days ago and found plans of an impending slaver attack on this colony!"**_ Ghost desperately told the Alliance soldier in front of him. The young man was not really a soldier, he was a sentinel. He had brown eyes, slicked back black hair and somewhat pale skin.

"Look sir, I don't even know who you are. Besides do have any proof of what you're saying?" the young man said.

"_**Look mr…"**_ Ghost just realized that he didn't know the guys name.

"Alenko, my name is Kaidan Alenko." Kaidan said noticing Ghost's tone of voice.

"_**Thank you, now Mr. Alenko, I do not have any proof, but please at the very least tell all the other soldiers, hell everyone, to be prepared for trouble tomorrow. Please why else would come here warning you?"**_ Ghost said pleading for the young man to listen. Kaidan just stood there looking at Ghost with a very analytical gaze. After a while he sighed. This cloaked man was very serious about this. Something about the way he said everything made Kaidan believe that this guy might be telling the truth.

"Fine. But before I go telling my superiors about this, I should know who informed about this." Kaidan finally said.

"_**I'm sorry, where are manners? My name is Ghost."**_ Ghost replied feeling sheepish that he hadn't introduced himself. Kaidan on the other hand was shocked. This guy was Ghost? The Ghost!? There had been rumors of some black robed figure in the Terminus who kept attacking slavers as if he was hell bent on wiping them out. If this guy was truly Ghost then they were all in danger.

"Thank you for the message Ghost, I will go speak to my superiors about this and see what happens." Kaidan assured Ghost.

"_**Well then, I guess that all I can hope for."**_ Ghost said. The two men parted ways one heading for his base and the other heading to his ship to prepare for the battle tomorrow. Neither one would ever think that they would meet again for another mission together after Elysium.

The next day

Shepard was back in his Ghost Outfit, checking out to make sure it was functioning properly. Then he went to his weapons adding anything he could from stability increase, damage increase, to heat absorption rates. After that he checked his omni-tools to see if they were functioning properly from range attacks, shields, to blades. Next he and Isaac went over the ship making sure connectivity with the mechs was perfect, all ammunition was loaded, the shield were at there max and operating properly. All in all he was ready, he might not be able to say the same for the colony though. Then all of the sudden he heard explosions from far away.

_**"Oh no! They're here, Isaac link into my suit and coordinate me through the colony! I have to get to the front line!"**_ Shepard ordered.

"Would it not be better to fly over there?" Isaac asked.

"_**And have you get shot down? No way! I'm not going to risk my friend on that!"**_ Shepard said as ran out the ship. Isaac was actually speechless for a few seconds. Ever since his creation, he knew Shepard was strange. He always treated Isaac with kindness and always asked for his opinion on things, but this was the first time Shepard called him his friend and Isaac kind of liked it.

On the streets of Elysium

Ghost was running through the ruined streets that had been hit only meeting small scouting bands of enemies, quickly gunning them down. For 10 minutes of running it was simply like that until he made it to the front of the fight. The pirates and slavers were massacring the people, soldier and civilian alike. He saw one of them soldiers fighting the enemies with an impressive display of biotics. That was when he noticed that it was the same guy he met yesterday. He also noticed a batarian about to shoot him from behind.

_**"Kaidan duck!"**_ Ghost yelled out. On instinct Kaidan ducked and Ghost shot the batarian with his pistol. Ghost then switched to his rifle and unleashed a hellstorm of fire on the invaders taking down many of them but they still kept coming. Ghost then used adrenaline to help speed him up, took his pistol, and started dual shooting at all the enemies. He kept shooting until both weapons overheated and was forced to take cover. Kaidan was still helping, but was internally in awe at what Ghost had done.

'I can't believe he took down 30 of them that quickly! No one got passed 5 without having to take cover! If he was with the alliance we definitely wouldn't lose to anyone!' Kaidan thought.

"_**Hey! What happened with your superiors?! You guys should have been more prepared than this!"**_ Ghost roared at Kaidan over the gunfire.

"They didn't believe me, but I told all the other soldiers like me about it. Some listened, others just laughed it off saying I was being messed with!" Kaidan hollered back

"_**You have got to be kidding me! Those dumbasses! Now innocent people are being butchered while they just laughed at the mere notion of it yesterday?! They do not deserve to protect people!"**_ Ghost was livid. How could they do that? Then he calmed down. First they had to get out of this kill zone. Then an idea popped into his head.

"_**Kaidan! Can you lay down a singularity at that choke point where they keep coming in? I have an idea."**_ Ghost roared, having switched to his shotgun since his other mid range weapons were overheated at the moment.

"Yeah, I got ya." Kaidan said he ducked out of cover and used a singularity right at the choke point.

"_**Perfect!"**_ Ghost said when he saw 5 enemies fall into it. Then he used a cryo blast to freeze the area making a temporary wall.

"_**That won't hold for long. Hurry we need to regroup with any others that are out there and find a safe place to hold out until help arrives."**_ Ghost ordered. He had no arguments from Kaidan when he took the lead to retreat and regroup.

A few hours later

The last few hours could be described with only one word in Ghost's opinion: Hell. After he and Kaidan retreated, they found a lot of people, some soldiers on shore leave who had listened to Kaidan, some civilians as well as the local militia. After convincing everyone that he wasn't the bad guy and was in fact the guy who tried to warn them, they warmed up to him real fast. Ghost then proceeded to tell everyone to barricade themselves in the nearby hospital. With a defensive position and medical equipment nearby they could hold out until help arrived. Then the waves of enemies came like a flood of malice and death. Ghost had managed to rally everyone who could use a gun to fight and were holding out well against the tides. When the enemy was broken and disorganized, Ghost attacked and drove them all back. He had forgone guns as entered close quarters with the enemy only using his blades and Tech combat armor on. He had slashed so many of his enemies he had lost count and was covered in all kinds of blood. They had gotten a few good hits on him though. He was sure that his ribs were broken. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the Alliance forces arrived wiping out the ships in orbit and causing them to retreat. Ghost was definitely not finished though. He was haggard, his cloak was missing and he was covered in different colors of blood.

"Shepard! Haliat is retreating!" Isaac suddenly said through communications.

"_**I'm coming. Prep the ship for takeoff and pursuit."**_ Ghost said as he made his way to his ship.

"Where are you going?" Kaidan said from behind him.

"_**Going to go get the man who started this whole thing."**_ Ghost said as he ran off.

A few minutes later, in the space above Elysium,

"_**We're gaining on him Isaac fire at his engines!"**_ Ghost said. He had managed to catch up to Haliat's ship, but the bastard was stubborn. The rounds had hit their mark and Haliat's ship was slowing down, but it was still moving toward the relay. As the Judgment got closer, Haliat's ship shot a missile at her engines. It did not cause any real damage but it did take her offline and now she was falling toward Elysium, headed on a trajectory toward the main colony.

"Eezo core is offline. Shepard, get out of here now." Isaac said knowing the ship would most likely not survive.

"Hell no! I'm not going to abandon you! And I'm most certainly not letting this ship hit the colony." Shepard yelled as he ran through the falling ship as cargo and mechs started falling around.

"Shepard! If you make the climb to the core and restart it, the sudden surge of Eezo could kill you!" Isaac said frantically.

"I DON'T CARE!" Shepard stated as he ran into the engine room.

As the door closed behind him, he made his way to the core and jumpstarted it. It came on but wasn't functioning right. That was when he saw the couplings were out of alignment. He went and corrected them and was suddenly blasted back by a powerful wave element zero energy. The ship started to ease up and finally stopped hovering just above Elysium.

"Shepard?" Isaac asked.

"The ship? The Colony?" Shepard asked in a weak voice.

"Out of danger." Isaac said. For the first time Isaac felt sadness for someone else.

"Good. Isaac, you have to know why I didn't let you fly me over to the fighting, why I saved the ship despite the risk." Shepard said weakly.

"Because you are my friend." Isaac stated knowing what he was saying his voice solemn.

"Yes, Isaac please do me a favor. Hack Haliat's ship, take all the information and destroy his ship. Then take the data along with all of ours and send it to Kaidan Alenko as well as Alliance Command." Shepard said as his head fell back and his eyes closed.

"Haliat….you….HALIAAAAT!" Isaac roared with rage at the loss of his friend. He then made the Judgment haul ass towards Haliat's ship and began to hack it taking everything of value on the server. After the data mine was done he locked all weapons on Haliat's ship until his sensors picked up a life sign…. In the engine room. Quickly using the mechs to transport Shepard to the medbay, he made sure that Shepard was well taken care of, but in doing so Haliat managed to slip away.

"You are very lucky that he is still alive right now. You do not even deserve to be called an organic you monster!" Isaac said as he went to heal Shepard.


	6. Aftermath and a new teacher

Recap: "You are very lucky that he is still alive right now. You do not even deserve to be called an organic you monster!" Isaac said as he went to heal Shepard.

And now

Year 2176, Judgment's medbay

"_Well John say hello to your new home."_

"_My little Johnny, coming to protect his mommy even after all these years."_

_Alarms blaring_

"_Well Shepard, I hope you are successful and if you need help, call and I'll be there to cause all kinds of hell."_

_Revenge, Slavers dying_

"_What the fuck are you?"_

_**I'm Ghost!**_

SHEPARD!

"Huh?! Wha?" Shepard bolted up out of the bed. Looking around, he noticed he was in his ship's medbay. He also noticed he was in pain a little. He looked up to see Isaac in his hologram form looking down at him. Isaac's form was a classic, if not cliché, hologram form. The appearance was of a clean shaven young man with his hair combed back, who wore a very well designed suit. (Think Illusive man's suit. Never liked the guy, but he had good taste.) It did not have the same color scheme as a human in fact that was where the similarities stopped. His body was made out bright orange code that took that shape, blue techno eyes, and electric currents going around. (Think of how the VI's used to look like in mass effect 1)

"What hit me?" He asked Isaac.

"You do not remember? You repaired the engine and it hit you with an eezo energy field." Isaac explained. He continued on "Instead of dying though, your body absorbed it and now you are a biotic. Your body went into shock, that was the reason you passed out and your life signs slowed to a crawl."

"I'm in pain because of me being slammed down from the pulse?" Shepard asked wincing as he moved.

"No, the reason why you are in pain is because I had to perform surgery on you and install a. L3 bio-amp into you because your biotics were going out of control and they needed to be eased." Isaac explained. It was all sinking in now. He was now a biotic and powerful one at that if his unconscious display was anything to go by. The question to him was how it could have made him so powerful in the first place? Was there something special about him that he did not know? If he only knew.

"Seriously Shepard, you are lucky we had a amp onboard, no you are lucky to be alive right now." Isaac scolded him.

"Sorry for being reckless, thanks for saving me though." Shepard said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's alright Shepard and you are welcome." Isaac said.

"Hey what amp did you use anyway?" Shepard asked curious about it.

"Believe it or not it is the best on the market, probably stolen by the slavers, but it is called the Savant X made by Serrice Council. I also took the liberty of upgrading your omni-tools as well. They are of the same name as your bio-amp. Serrice Council outclasses even spectre gear in these lines of products." Shepard couldn't help but whistle at that. He was very lucky indeed to have that on his person. He was probably the most well armored fighter in the galaxy, barring spectres of course, they have a well paying budget.

"Cool. What happened to Haliat?" Shepard asked. He was surprised when actually saw Isaac scowl at the name.

"He managed to get away, but not before I hacked his servers and took everything from him.

"Don't worry Isaac. Selfish people like Haliat are vain and are liable to mess up sooner or later. It's only a matter of time before he shows up again." Shepard reassured Isaac

"Are we still close to Elysium?" Shepard finally asked. He was worried and needed to see if anyone needed help.

"We are currently on Elysium Shepard. If you want to you can leave to go see it." Isaac said as his avatar winked out.

"Thanks Isaac." Shepard said before putting on his Ghost outfit.

"_**Time to see if Elysium is okay or not."**_ Ghost thought to himself as left his ship.

Elysium, main colony

Ghost, fully cleaned and with his black cloak on, walked around to see the colony. He was not liking what he saw. Buildings were either damaged or ruined, rubble was covering most of the streets and there was more than enough bodies, mostly invader bodies, but still. That was when he saw Alenko with several men, officers and his superiors most likely. Alenko must have seen him because he immediately turned to him and pointed. Then the other officers looked and they started to approach. Ghost was a little wary. He knew Alenko was a good man since he fought beside him, but these other guys he did not know a thing about. Two in particular caught his eye though. The one on the left was a tall, pale, man who had a graying beard, blue eyes and had an air of authority about him. The other was a dark skinned man with brown eyes, black hair and a hair style similar to his own if a little longer.

"Sir, this is the one who came to warn me about the attack, I'm guessing he is also the one sent you the urgent message a few days ago." Alenko said to the gray haired man.

"Thank you lieutenant, that will be all." He said and Alenko walked off.

"So you are Ghost. You were the one who saved the colony then." The man said. It wasn't a question.

"_**I'm afraid you have me at a disadvantage here.."**_ Ghost said wanting to know who he was talking to.

"I am Admiral Hackett, these men beside me are Captain Anderson, Rear Admiral Kahoku, and Rear Admiral Mikhailovich. We are in response to your message that sent to us. We would like to question you on how you found out about this." Hackett stated with no room for argument.

"_**Well do want to talk outside or inside somewhere?"**_ Ghost said wanting to be clear. He didn't care either way it was just a sentiment.

"You will address Admiral Hackett with proper respect mercenary!" Mikhailovich said with contempt.

Before any of the others could tell him it was okay Ghost replied, "_**Well sorry, I was never part of the military at all and do not know protocol. Also what is your problem with me? Are you always this angry or did something crawl up your ass and died this morning?"**_ Shepard said. Now everyone in the vicinity was looking at him in shock. He just cursed at a Rear Admiral in front of several soldiers as well as several other high ranking officers. This guy was either brave or stupid.

"What did you say to me?!" Rear Admiral Douchebag squawked (hehe). Before Ghost could say anything else Hackett intervened.

"Look its fine he doesn't know protocol and actually I would prefer we debriefed you inside, out of public eyes." Hackett stated ending the argument.

"_**Fine by me."**_ Ghost simply said walking alongside everyone to his debriefing.

Later on at one of the places still standing

They were having this little meeting one of the few intact structures that wasn't hit in the invasion.

"Well first of all let me ask you why you have been attacking slavers in the first place." Anderson started off.

"_**I thought we were going to be talking about Elysium?"**_ Ghost said in confusion. Why do they want to know about him personally? Were they scouting him?

"We need to know every detail on how this started, I feel that will be best accomplished by knowing a little about you." Anderson explained.

"_**Well in that case what have you heard about me?"**_ Ghost asked.

"We have heard that you have been attacking slavers hard and fast with none of them surviving and you freeing the people going to be sold into slavery. What we want to know is this: Why are you going after them? How are you finding them when we can't? and what information do you have so far?" Anderson asked in an even tone.

"_**Well since you asked nicely I'll tell you. I'm finding them by either looking through the databases in the outpost or by torturing the leaders of the outpost. The former is how I found out about this attack. The only other information on them that I know of is the one who instigated this is human named Elanos Haliat and he was backed by the Hegemony."**_ Ghost said shocking everyone in the room. A human was the cause of this? The Hegemony backed this up?

"You never said why and what do you mean that you know of?" Hackett said.

"_**You want to know why I do what I do? It's obvious justice and revenge."**_ Ghost said shocking everyone with his response.

"Those are two names for same things." Kahoku said for first time.

"_**No, they are close but the difference is the drive and how you do it. I'm getting vengeance by taking on the main base when I find it and justice for all those who have lost or would have lost everything to them."**_ Ghost explained.

"Okay and what did you mean that you knew of?" Anderson asked.

"_**Before Haliat got away, I managed to hack into his ship's computer and take all the data out of it. I'm thinking I might be able to find something that might lead me to the main base."**_Ghost admitted it wasn't much but it would help. Then Rear Admiral D-bag spoke up.

"You are to give us all the information you acquired over the years including the information you found on this Haliat's ship immediately." He ordered. Now that was the wrong thing to say to Ghost. Now Ghost could have done several things: Shot the man, stare at the man or simply ignore him. Instead he lifted up his middle finger toward the man silently.

"_**That's what I think of your orders and you."**_ Ghost said in a bored tone. Before another fight could break out Anderson offered Ghost a deal.

"How about you become a corsair for us?" He offered.

"_**What the hell is a corsair?"**_ Ghost asked.

"Basically it is a freelancer that does alliance navy missions and has no real connection to the Alliance." Kohoku explained.

"_**No thank you, I'm fine on my own."**_ Ghost stated. Pretty it up how much you want, being a puppet is being a puppet. _**"Here is my counter offer: when I find the base, I will send word to you about it. Deal?"**_ Ghost offered back. He knew even if he mastered his new biotic abilities he wouldn't last long against that base, not without help.

"Deal." They all agreed.

Later on, Back on the Judgment

Shepard was out of his ghost outfit now and was ready to leave.

"Isaac let's get going we need to get back home and sift through this information we got. I would rather not have the Alliance track us so let's go." Shepard said to Isaac.

"Right Shepard lets go home." Isaac said. As the ship hit the mass relay and propelled forward into FTL speeds.

Three quarters of the way to Omega

"Shepard there is a distress beacon on the planet below." Isaac notified Shepard. Shepard acted fast and started putting on his Ghost outfit and weapons. _**"Let's go see what's down there then."**_ He said.

Planetside

Ghost had made it onto a hill and took out his sniper rifle and scoped down to see what was the source of the beacon. He saw 8 mercenaries in white armor surrounding an asari who dressed in light armor. On instinct he shot 3 of them before his sniper rifle overheated. That gave the asari the opening she needed to kill another 3 leaving 2 of them. By the time she killed those 3 the last 2 were aiming at her. Thinking quickly, Shepard took out his dual omni-bows and fired at the 2, hitting them in the necks instantly killing them. As he walked up to the asari he noticed she looked somewhat familiar to him. Now he knows he never met her before, but he may have seen her in crowd or someone who looked liked her. Before he could ask if she was alright she questioned him.

"Why did you save me?" She asked.

"_**Do I need a reason to save someone?**_" Ghost responded with his own question.

"Usually." She responded.

"_**Well I'm unusual to most others."**_ Ghost said.

"What is your name?" She asked him.

"_**Ghost, what's your's?"**_ the asari's eyes widened then she relaxed.

"My name is Liselle." She said.

"_**I'm headed toward Omega. You need a ride there?"**_ Ghost offered not wanting to be rude.

"Actually yes, I was heading there myself." Liselle said smiling at him.

"_**Well then lets go I would rather get there as soon as possible."**_ Ghost said.

"As would I." Liselle responded. With that they both went to his ship. Ghost warned Isaac ahead of time before they entered so his identity was kept secret.

Omega

"Hey could you come with me to where I was going? There is someone I think you should meet." Liselle asked him smiling.

"_**Uh Sure lets go I could probably find my way back from where we are going."**_ Ghost said pulling up his hood so no one would see his mask. After walking for a few minutes they both came up to Omega's most famous dive: Afterlife. Now Ghost wasn't surprised when they got in he was thinking that she was meeting someone at the bar. Ghost was confused when instead of going to the bar, she went up the stairs to the…throne.

'_**Wait that's Aria T'loak's throne! Is she going to ask for a favor or something?!'**_ He thought as he followed her. He made sure to keep close in case someone tried to hurt her. Now they were in front of Aria T'loak the pirate queen of Omega. Ghost stayed clear of her for several reasons: 1) she was scary 2) She did not really do anything to garner his attention 3) She was a stabilizing element for Omega. Now what shocked him most was when Liselle spoke to her.

"I have returned, Mother." The only thought going through Ghost's head at that moment was _**'What the frenchtoast?!'**_

"Liselle, not that I'm not happy to see you, but who is this that you have brought with you?" Aria said not having taken her eyes of him since he walked up with Liselle. Liselle then went on to explain how she had met Ghost and how he had saved her from the mercenaries. After listening to the story she finally spoke to Ghost.

"Why did you save her? Did you know who's daughter she was? Was it to spite the Mercs? Why?" and Ghost responded the same way he responded to Liselle.

_**"Do I need a reason for saving someone? I didn't she was your daughter and I didn't know the mercs after her. I did it because I saw someone in trouble and I could help."**_ Aria was caught off guard to say the least. That's why he did it? No reward at all? She then smirked. She knew she could manipulate him and use him as a tool to help keep Omega in check.

"Well you must want something then after finding out that she is my daughter, so just this once all allow you a favor." Aria baited him. What she did not expect was Ghost to sigh.

"_**Look if you want me to do some jobs for you no problem, as long as it isn't slavery, but there is no need to try to bait me into it ya know."**_ Ghost said having seen through her. This only entertained her more. Someone she did not know very well saw through her so fast. This guy was interesting. Then he continued on, _**"But since you are giving out favors, there is one that I need."**_

"Well what is it?" Aria asked mildly curious to what he wanted.

"_**I need someone to teach me biotics, someone competent at least."**_ He said shocking both her and Liselle. By all the reports and rumors Ghost never used biotics. Why now?

Aria then thought 'Doesn't matter, this is perfect for getting him under my thumb.' She then went on to say "Well then as this is personal favor from one to another then I will tech you. I will warn you though my training will make you wish you were dead." She said freaking everyone out. Aria training someone who wasn't her daughter? Inconceivable! What freaked everyone out, even Aria was what Ghost said, _**"It won't be different from my other training and my life then. When do we get started teach?"**_

Read, Review, could use some ideas.


	7. Ghost Juggernaut goes to Akuze

Recap: _**"I need someone to teach me biotics, someone competent at least."**_ He said shocking both her and Liselle. By all the reports and rumors Ghost never used biotics. Why now? Aria then thought 'Doesn't matter, this is perfect for getting him under my thumb.' She then went on to say "Well then as this is personal favor from one to another then I will tech you. I will warn you though my training will make you wish you were dead." She said freaking everyone out. Aria training someone who wasn't her daughter? Inconceivable! What freaked everyone out, even Aria was what Ghost said, _**"It won't be different from my other training and my life then. When do we get started teach?"**_

Now

And so the training began, it was excruciating for him since it was Aria teaching him. Now she was wrong about him wanting to die, he wanted to kill her though. The only thing that stopped him was Liselle holding him back. Seriously, she was always there every time when he tried! Though the training was incredibly difficult, Aria taught him all the moves he could currently use: Throw, Lift, Warp, Singularity, Barrier, and Stasis. The training took the remainder of the year. Both he and the mother-daughter duo was shocked when they noticed his biotics were on par with Aria's in terms of power and cool down. Ghost chalked it up to being natural with a mix of his amp. He did not really care that much. Aria on the other hand was now wary of him because there was someone on her station that could match her in combat now. Sure she had experience over him, but that didn't mean he could be a threat. When the year ended the training was complete. When it was over he decided to keep in touch with Liselle and Aria. Over the training, he had grown close to them if only a little. Liselle was a friend, he didn't tell her identity but still, and Aria was like a contact of sorts. Isaac had scrounged over the data during the training and although he did not find the main base he did find several other high ranking bases across space. Ghost then decided with his training in biotics over with, it was time to combine his talents and fighting style again. With this he had learned a new ability, Neural Shock. Ghost could now fit into all of the classes the Alliance military used for its forces. He did not belong to single one of them though and while vanguard is close for a name of his class it was already taken.

'_**What to call my class? Sentinel doesn't work either, Soldier is to simple, adept is to singular, I was already an infiltrator, engineer is like a soldier. What could I call it?'**_ Ghost thought to himself. Then it came to him.

_**'I'll call my class Juggernaut! It's perfect! I fit all the criteria for all the classes!'**_ Ghost thought to himself happy that he figured it out. Since Isaac's discovery of the new bases, Ghost knew he needed to be more prepared, more deadly. Also over the year he had established various information networks to try to find the base, nothing so far. Now though one of his contacts had dropped out of contact and he was going to investigate. The planet the contact was on was Akuze.

Year 2177, Akuze

Ghost had just landed on Akuze only to find an empty colony. He started looking and ordered Isaac to take ship out to somewhere out of sight in case any came looking around.

"_**What happened here? There would usually be more people here, they wouldn't just leave it empty like this."**_ Ghost said aloud to himself. After a few minutes of walking around he began to notice pits on the outside of the colony. Feeling very nervous, he decided to scan the surrounding areas. That was when he saw a ship land nearby. As soon as the hangar door opened, a whole marine unit came out with guns aimed at him. They had surrounded him in seconds. Some were looking around others were looking at him. Then one guy, must have been the leader came up to him.

"Who are you and what happened here?" The man asked in strict tone of voice.

"_**I don't know what happened here, but my name is Ghost."**_ Ghost answered. When he said his name, every marine stopped and stared at him.

_**'Why are they staring at me?'**_ Ghost wondered. The marine in front of him looked shocked.

"You said your name was Ghost? As in the guy who singlehandedly saved Elysium and repelled the slaver invasion, Ghost?" the man asked.

"_**I don't know if I singlehandedly repelled all of that, but I was on Elysium and I did participate in the fighting."**_ Ghost said casually. He was then shocked when they all surrounded him and the man in front of him grabbed his hand and started shaking it.

"I apologize for my behavior before, I am Corporal Toombs, its an honor to meet you sir." The now named Corporal told him. That was when he noticed all the other marines saying things like it was honor to meet him, thanks for saving everyone on Elysium, could you sign my gun? All he could say was no problem to them all. Now he did not expect anyone to know him.

"_**How do you know about me exactly?"**_ Ghost asked. Toombs was the one to reply.

"They got footage, eye witness reports and the admirals that you met with confirmed all of it. To everyone in the Alliance you are a hero and inspiration." Okay now he was freaked out. People saw him? He was a hero to others in a government he had no part of? That was when Toombs continued, "Well mostly everyone, some people like Mikhailovich think you are a loose cannon that needs to be stopped and imprisoned." Well so much for that, he wasn't going to prison anytime soon, he hoped.

"So sir, why are you here?" Toombs questioned.

"_**I have a contact who went silent here. Decided to see if everything was alright."**_ Ghost said truthfully. There was no reason to lie for now.

"Hmm well we won't mess with your business if you won't mess with ours." Toombs said. Ghost just nodded his head in affirmative.

Later that night

The marines and Ghost were setting up camp for the night. It had been a long day of searching for people or any reason why they were not home. Ghost had been thinking it had something to do with those pits he found. He showed them to the marines and they scanned it saying it might be a mine of sorts since goes so deep. Ghost wasn't so sure. He was positive that wasn't manmade and if it were a mine than why straight down and not slopewise? It didn't make sense. That was when he felt something in his feet. It was subtle at first then it became violent tremors almost as if…. That was it!

He turned toward everyone else and screamed, _**"THRESER MAW!"**_ Then it happened. Three gigantic worm heads exploded out of the ground and began attacking everything that moved. In 10 minutes nearly half the company was wiped out, they were putting up a brave fight, but when the opponent is gigantic, heavily armored, uses highly corrosive acid, and all you have is a rifle to fight with you run, not fight. Ghost and Toombs knew that right away. 2 more minutes later everyone but them was gone, dead. He and Toombs kept running though as fast as their legs could carry them. Then a threser maw got Toombs and started to pull him under. Ghost tried, he really did, but he couldn't save Toombs as he screamed from being pulled under by the maw. That was when he was surrounded by the other 2 with the third shortly joining them.

'_**Oh God! This is it! I'm going to die after running from them. Wait. I ran from them! I'm not dying like a coward! I'm going to go down swinging!'**_ Ghost thought with his fear turning into determination. All 3 thresher maws lunged at him with the intent to kill. Ghost's biotic aura flared and he performed a mid-air biotic field repulse, sending back the thresher maws and startling them. Quickly using the moment of surprise he looked at the one in front of him and performed a singularity into its maw. After that he used warp on the singularity causing the competing fields to destabilize and created a biotic explosion inside the maw's mouth. It harmed the maw and caused it to retreat having not expected an attack like that. The other 2 maws were already attacking Ghost who used a combination of his adrenal rush and his biotic abilities to move out of the way in time causing the maws to hit the ground. Still on the rush, he through a flashbang grenade in front of the maws blinding them as it went off. He then used incinerate on the maw on the left causing it took freak out and go underground to escape the flames, leaving the battle. Now there was only Ghost and the maw, which was meanest one if the acid dripping down from its mouth was any indication. It started firing spittle at fast rate causing Ghost to dodge for dear life with his biotics since barrier + tech armor wouldn't work against it. He then moved back taking his shotgun out and changing the settings to high on it. Then he ran away from the maw. With adrenaline pumping through his veins, he could see that maw was closing in on him with its shadow in the moonlight getting bigger over him. He then jumped and turned around with his shotgun facing an open maw. The thresher maw then engulfed Ghost for a split second, then its head exploded with gore flying all around the area. Where the thresher maw's head was, was an unconscious Ghost holding his shotgun tightly in his hands.

The next day

Ghost woke up to the feeling of someone nudging him with their foot. He looked and saw it was the Captain from the debriefing from Elysium, Anderson.

"What the hell happened here Ghost?" Anderson asked. His voice modulator was out so his voice was back to normal.

"Thresher maws attacked everyone, I'm the only one who made it." Ghost said monotone. Anderson was a little startled at how dead the guy sounded. The feeling left when he realized that it was only natural when you see that many people die in one night.

"Are you alright?" Anderson asked out of concern.

"I'm alive aren't I?" Ghost said with sarcasm. He then got up and gave Anderson the footage his onboard camera had in his suite and started walking away. As he did so he explained, "That is the footage of the attack that happened last night, and don't worry I will still contact you guys when I find the base."

"Take care of yourself, Ghost." Was all Anderson said.

"You too, Anderson." Ghost replied as walked to his ships direction ready to continue on his crusade on the slavers.

Read, Review, Send me any ideas you might have


	8. Calm before the storm

Recap: "I'm alive aren't I?" Ghost said with sarcasm. He then got up and gave Anderson the footage his onboard camera had in his suite and started walking away. As he did so he explained, "That is the footage of the attack that happened last night, and don't worry I will still contact you guys when I find the base."

"Take care of yourself, Ghost." Was all Anderson said.

"You too, Anderson." Ghost replied as walked to his ships direction ready to continue on his crusade on the slavers.

Now

Year 2177, Arcturus Station.

After leaving Akuze, Anderson had his men plot a course to Arcturus Station, where the alliance parliament was. He was to speak to Admiral Steven Hackett as well as several other Alliance officers such as the ones who attended Ghost's debriefing on Elysium. Thinking about that day, Anderson couldn't help but smirk a little at how Ghost acted with Mikhailovich. He had not seen anyone talk like that to an Alliance Rear Admiral until then. Thinking of Ghost made Anderson wonder why someone would go to such lengths to attack the slavers. Anderson knew Ghost was doing things most could only do in a team of 6 with an organization supporting them. Seriously, a ship with a stealth drive that carries a lot of cargo and armaments that made sure it would win in most fights. Then there was his performance on Elysium. He had heard rumors of the guy, but he did not believe them until he saw the footage on Elysium. He saw how Ghost had commanded everyone into barricading themselves in the hospital and led them into holding it until reinforcements arrived. But the footage had not stopped there. Oh no. it continued when the reinforcements came and saw Ghost literally attack the ground forces with his omni-weapons. He saw how Ghost moved when fighting them, maneuvering around them and slashing them when he could, or when he used one of them for a shield. Seeing Ghost's combat prowess and leadership skills made him wish Ghost was with the Alliance. With him on their side maybe the other alien communities would be more accepting and likewise with the military. Ghost continued to shock him after he saw the footage from Akuze. The footage was in first person, so he saw what was happening through Ghost's vision. It started when Ghost was talking to someone named Isaac. From then on it went to how Ghost was investigating the colony to when he met the marine unit. He was saddened to see all those marines killed in a losing battle. Ghost and Toombs had been smart when they ran, knowing a fight against 3 thresher maws was suicide. Then Anderson was so shocked he almost had a heart-attack. He saw Ghost fighting against the thresher maws with a combination of all the classes in the Alliance military! From the footage on Elysium Ghost never used biotics. There was not a single person who could do biotics, tech and combat all at once and yet here was someone who did just that!

An hour later

They had just arrived at Arcturus Station, ready to give the footage over. Anderson saw Hackett, Mikhailovich, Kahoku, and several other high ranking officials. Hackett spoke first, "Welcome back Anderson, what was the situation on Akuze?"

"The entire colony on Akuze as well as the marine unit we sent was wiped out by thresher maws. There was only one survivor." Anderson reported. All the others were shocked to hear this. The planet was unsettled and there should have been no thresher maws on it.

"Wait you said the entire colony as well as the marine unit was wiped out, but who was the survivor then?" Kahoku asked.

"Ghost was there and he gave me footage to confirm it." Anderson replied. He saw the various reactions around the room. Some like Hackett smiled a little at Ghost's name, some like Kahoku remained neutral or relaxed, and then there were those like Mikhailovich. He and the others did not see Ghost as a hero, but a loose cannon that needed to be restrained before he causes trouble.

"What was that mercenary doing on Akuze?" Mikhailovich asked in rough tone.

"He said he lost contact with someone who was already in the colony, so he went to investigate." Anderson said. He then placed the footage on the projector in the room and started playing it. Everyone watched as they saw the events that took place that night. When they got to part to where Ghost started fighting the maws on his own, they were all on the edge of their seats. When they saw him using his biotics in the fight to drive of the first maw, they were impressed. When they saw him use that flash bang and incineration move on the second, they admired his ingenuity. When they saw him actually kill the last one, they were downright scared of him.

"How they hell did he do all that?!" Kahoku asked the question in everyone's minds. They were all shocked at Ghost's actions in the fight. No normal person would have been able to do all that. Maybe one of those, but not all 3 and live to tell tale.

"It's a shame he's not part of the Alliance. We could have used him in it. Who knows he might have been humanity's first human spectre." Anderson said aloud, causing everyone to look at him. Everyone knew Anderson was supposed to be Humanities first human spectre, but something went wrong with mission. Now that Anderson was praising the guy and saying he had potential had caused everyone to decide to keep an ear out for Ghost and to keep an eye on him when they see him so they can get him to be part of the Alliance. Poor Ghost things just got a lot more interesting.

Year 2178, Omega

Shepard had repaired his outfit and his weapons as soon as he could after returning from Akuze. After that he stayed in his house for a good 2 weeks out of depression. Those men had admired him and looked up to him. And all he did was run and when he did fight back it was too late to save them. If he had acted faster then maybe a few would still be alive today. Then someone came and cheered him up or at least helped pull him out of his depression. It wasn't Isaac, but Liselle. Just before he left for Akuze, he told her about his identity. Unfortunately that also meant Aria knew who he was. Boy was she having a day to when she found out that the Ghost of the Terminus was a human who was living right under her nose. Aria said she would keep his secret if she could get his services. She wasn't as manipulative with him as she was at the beginning when they met, but that didn't stop her from wanting him under her control. So he did some jobs for her as well as continuing his crusade. He made it abundantly clear that he was not taking any slaves, to which she agreed. The jobs she had him do were ranged from hired muscle and smuggling to monitoring the gangs, specifically the big 3: Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse. She also gave him the go ahead if he ever saw slave trade in monitoring them. The best part was he was well payed either in credits or in things he took while on the job.

Over the months of service to Aria, he had become respectable as Ghost of course. The people saw him as a symbol of hope on Omega, the gangs some him as something to be feared and respected. Aria had even made him her spectre equivalent in the Terminus. It was ironic to him that his name and his 'position' were linked in a sense. Also he had become someone Aria could trust and for good reason. He never really lied to her, he always payed up, he always did his job right, even went above and beyond in some cases and he had protected Liselle for no real reward. So he was a variable she was comfortable with running around on Omega. She had also made sure to tell her old friend the Asari Councilor, Tevos, that he was to not be slowed down to much when he went to Council Space, if he ever went.

Shepard and Isaac on the other hand had been attacking outposts and collecting data to map a way to the base. After years of attacking he believed that there may be a way to piece together a map of the outposts and perhaps narrow down the location. He and Isaac had to hit several outposts before they could though. After doing so they started making the map and cross-referencing the data with it. Eventually they noticed the outposts were surrounding a specific section of space and also noticed that several ships from different outposts had gone to a specific moon in that system. The moon's name was Torfan.

"Well looks like that's the base. I will go there tomorrow. I'll send word to the Alliance and hit that base. I need to prepare first though. Isaac! Prepare to send a message to the Alliance. Knowing them it will take a few days for them to move. Tomorrow we go to end this!" Shepard said ready to put an end to all of this.

Please Review, I need some thoughts on the assault coming up.


	9. Announcement

Announcement: Hello everyone. This is Reviewer543. I have been making this story in 3-4 weeks. Which is pretty good since I"m a beginner and this is my first story. And so it is with a heavy heart that I'm saying that I am abandoning this story. JUST KIDDING! HAHAHAHA! Seriously though, the reason is I'm making this story and getting to the battle of Torfan and since I have only a few ideas such as the main fight in the chapter, I still need some ideas like how he gets in the base, how many enemies he is going to face and who he is going to meet on Torfan. Now let me be clear Anderson and Major Kyle are in. Balak is not going to be. I need him alive later on. I'm not sure if I should let any other mass effect characters in. There is a special someone who Shepard/Ghost will be fighting in the main fight in the chapter that will be critical in the story around ME2. So please review or PM your ideas. I will pick which ones that are the greatest (might tweak them a little) and them in to it. I want to hear your opinions and ideas. I value them, hell the reason I started posting all those chapters that one weekend was because of the first review being so positive. So again fire your ideas at me through PM or review and I will try to post it either tonight or by early morning. Cheers!

P.S Read the chapter before this, so you get where the story is at currently


	10. Ruthless Ghost of Torfan

Recap: "Well looks like that's the base. I will go there tomorrow. I'll send word to the Alliance and hit that base. I need to prepare first though. Isaac! Prepare to send a message to the Alliance. Knowing them it will take a few days for them to move. Tomorrow we go to end this!" Shepard said ready to put an end to all of this.

Now

Year 2178, Torfan

It had been a few days since Shepard and Isaac had sent the message about the slaver base to several Alliance officers specifically Hackett, Anderson, Kahoku and Rear Admiral D-bag (you know who). He made sure the seeds of attack were planted before he left omega. He had prepared for this day for years now. He got info of the base to the Alliance for assistance or a final goodbye in case he died. He had prepared his weapons and added shredder rounds to all of them to give him an edge in the fight. For the last few days He made sure Isaac could offload himself off the ship in case it was destroyed. He was seeing the reality of the situation: He and Isaac could very well die in this fight. To him he knew even with all his abilities and Isaac's as well they would not survive alone. That's why he called the Alliance. They were his ace in the hole. The trick up his sleeve. His last laugh if he was killed here. Isaac suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Shepard, I'm detecting a few hundred ship signatures speeding in our direction from the relay system." Isaac announced.

"So, they finally arrived huh?" Shepard said aloud. He then proceeded to put on his Ghost outfit. His outfit had not changed at all. It still had the hood on, all upgrades had been maintained or replaced, it was fully functional. He then checked his omni-tools and Bio-amp. They were in top condition, he had to admit Serrice Council knew how to make this stuff last. Then he looked at his weapons. All had been repaired and upgraded with Combat Optics, Shredder Rounds, Frictionless materials and kinetic coils. All were the highest they could get. He also had Isaac take scans of the base and had counted at least 1500 personnel excluding the slaves being held inside. Isaac had all the blueprints memorized down to the ventilation shafts. Shepard also noticed that they had several mechs including the LOKIR kind as well YMIR models. He had to think of a way to turn this to his advantage. He then decided that it was time to assault the base before the Alliance could do anything.

"_**Isaac send me to the surface and be ready if I need extraction or an airstrike."**_ Ghost said ready for the war he was about to go into.

A few minutes later

Ghost made his way on the surface with his tactical cloak on careful not to be seen by the enemy. He had scoped out the exterior of the base and saw all kinds of security: Troops, Anti-infantry, Anti-aircraft, even a couple tanks. He hid behind a hill and laid on his stomach, took his sniper rifle out and aimed at one of the anti-infantry turrents to see if there were any weaknesses on it. That was when he saw that it was looking back at him and fired right in his direction.

_**'SHIT!'**_ he thought as ducked down behind the hill. A second later and his head would have been gone. That was when he noticed it kept shooting in his direction at the hill and it was starting wear the hill down he sprinted to the next only for the second AIT(anti-infantry turrent) to join in. He was now dodging for his life with his tech armor on as well as a barrier up and with adrenaline pumping through his veins. With all of that he barely dodging any direct hits and his armor and barriers were being hit by shrapnel from the impacts around him. That was when he tripped and fell on his side right in sight of the first AIT. It fired a second later, the round coming at him at incredible speed.

'_**Come on move. Move! MOVE!'**_ he thought frantically and in a flash, he was a few meters away tumbling on the ground surrounded by a biotic aura. He didn't know what happened, but he wasn't complaining. It took a second for the turrents move with him but it was all the time he needed.

"_**Isaac hit the front gate with an airstrike!" **_Ghost yelled into the comm.

"Acknowledged." Isaac said firing at the gate. The resounding explosion knocked Ghost of his feet and destroyed the gate as well as the AITs. He then ran into the bases courtyard with both omni-shields up protecting him from heavy fire coming from both sides. He quickly looked around and noticed the anti-aircraft turrents (AATs) were on the ground. He then moved to the nearest one and jumped on top of it. He then created a biotic bubble around himself and began to compress all the biotic energy around himself. He did so until was curled into a ball floating in mid-air. Then suddenly he released all of it and created a powerful biotic repulse destroying the AAT and sending everyone on their backs, even killing a few. That was when the Alliance ground forces came in. Ghost then retreated back to where the gate was and joined up with an Alliance unit that had gotten there. They all took cover as the hellstorm of bullets came on them all. That was when the major of the unit decided to introduce himself.

"Hello, my names Kyle, Major Kyle." The newly named Major Kyle said.

"_**How is it going Major, I'm Ghost."**_ Ghost replied back.

"I know." Major Kyle said.

"_**What do you mean you know?"**_ Ghost asked confused.

"All of the officials that you sent your message to told all of us to assist you in this fight figuring you were going to rip the slavers a new one as soon as you could." Kyle explained. Ghost was shocked now. He had expected the Alliance to begrudgedly allow him to be a part of this fight, instead they were supporting him? He could get use to that.

"_**Well Major first we need to take out that AAT over there, after that I have to get into the base to shut down the other defenses in the other areas. There is a good chance we all could lose our lives if we fail. Now listen you all distract them buy moving toward the tanks over their where I damaged that other AAT. After I take that AAT out you need to take your squad back here and retreat back until reinforcements show. Understand?"**_ Ghost told the Major.

They all proceeded to go along with the plan and it worked, but with the Major's squad suffering heavy casualties until only the major could make it out with Ghost being able to get in. Ghost knew they were all going to die but with this chance he could save more lives. It doesn't mean he doesn't feel guilty about it though, they trusted him and he sent them to die. _**'It doesn't matter'**_ he tried to think. He needed to get to the master control. As he ran down the hall he encountered several enemies. Killing them all very easily, especially the ones who surrendered, he kept going until he made it to the master security. Using his pistol, he shot each of the guards in the head without batting an eyelash. After that he hacked the controls and deactivated all the defenses such as the cameras, opening all the gates, changed the turrents' programming to fire on friendlies instead of enemies. With that the Alliance will most certainly get the upper hand. Then he noticed that the control for all of the mechs was in the room he decided to do what his mother did all those years ago: Turn the mechs on the staff. With that the slavers were getting decimated from the inside and outside. He quickly locked the computer with Isaac only having access to it and left the room. He had made sure to program the mechs to have no mercy even when the enemy surrenders. Soon enough he came to where the slaves were being kept and started freeing them. He couldn't believe how many people from different races were trapped here: humans, asari, krogan, turians, drell, hanar, a few quarians, and even other batarians. It made him sick to his stomach. With each pen he opened up he could hear everyone going 'thank you' 'may the spirits bless you' 'may you conquer your enemies in all your battles' 'goddess keep you' 'keelah se'lai stranger' 'Amonkira guide you human' 'May the Enkindlers keep you from harm' was pretty much all he heard. He just nodded and kept walking the right direction he needed. That was when he noticed that the main part of the base was right in front of him. The one who ordered the attacks would be right in there, the one he needed dead. He took his assault rifle out and walked into the room. As soon as he walked in the door closed behind him and he came face to face with a muscular batarian on a throne of some sort.

"So this is the great Ghost that I have heard so much about. I must say I am disappointed I thought you would be taller." The lead slaver said.

"_**Sorry to disappoint you, you are exactly what I expected though."**_ Ghost said back to the Boss.

"Oh, you were expecting a handsome four-eyed god to grace you with his presence?" The boss said with chuckle.

"_**No, I expected an king of thieves who cares only for himself and profit. An ugly one too. And low and behold its what I find. In fact you are in a league all on your own in the ugly department. What happened? Were you born a kendoll or something asshat?"**_ Ghost said with a smile in his voice. The boss was now pissed. This guy barged into his base and had the gall to insult him?! He's dead!

"Normally, I would be killing you right now, but I want to test out my new toy." The Boss said with sneer. That was when he pushed something on his omni-tool and a second later another figure came walking into the room. It was an asari who seemed to be struggling against something. Whatever it was Ghost couldn't see it. This asari was obviously in her matriarch stage and she wore an awesome ceremonial looking red armor and some sort of red tiara thing on her head. That was when the boss continued to gloat.

"You see we found her in asari space while hitting one of their colonies and she killed a few dozen of my boys, but we eventually overwhelmed her. Now she is going to be my personal toy once the control implants work properly. Once they do she will fight for me, cook for me and sleep with me like the bitch she is. Imagine my surprise when I got an asari justicar under my control. Now are you ready…. Samara?" The Boss said with evil disgusting grin on his face. So that was how he was controlling her huh? Ghost was going to have figure out a way to save her and kill him. That was when the asari named Samara spoke, "By the code, You will die."

"Justicars and their code. The only code you will be following from now on is mine!" The Boss said as he commanded Samara to attack Ghost. She charged at him using pull, but he managed to get out of the way and used throw on her creating some distance between them.

'_**Ok, I can't use my guns on her otherwise, she'll die. That also includes lethal tech attacks like incinerate. So I'm down to using passive biotic abilities and tech abilities. Great.'**_ Ghost thought trying to form a plan. That was when he noticed Samara was acting sluggish like she was trying to fight off the implants. That's exactly what she was doing! He could use it as window of opportunity he just needed the right moment. That was when Samara attacked him again this time getting close and personal using hand to hand mixed with biotic power. Then she managed to kick him in the chest, sending him flying to the opposite wall. The kick had probably broken 2 or 3 ribs of his now he was in pain. Luckily his healing was already taking care of it.

"_**Dammit! I need to do something before she actually kills me!'**_ Ghost thought frantically. That was when he noticed something behind Samara.

_**'That'll work.'**_ He thought to himself getting up. He then shot an incinerate attack in her direction. Samara saw the attack coming and closed her eyes waiting for her death to come. Instead she felt the heat pass her. She looked around and saw it hit the tank behind her. The tank held gas that was pumped through the building underground to provide heat. She looked back only to see Ghost running at her. They both ran at each other and clashed in a furious display of biotics. That's was when the area around them blew up sending both of them into the floating with their biotic auras showing. Ghost then used his biotics to 'grasp' a chunk of the debris that was in midair, twirled around in a 360 motion and threw it at Samara hitting and sending her to ground further from him. (think of the amazing spiderman 2 final trailer) He then used his biotics to glide speedily toward and used stasis. _**'There! With that no one can attack her with guns, those implant signals are disrupted, and she can't move.'**_ Ghost thought happily. He turned to the Batarian Boss who was now cowering at Ghost.

"You can't kill me! I can be useful! I-I-I'll provide the Alliance intel on the other slaver operations in the galaxy!" the Boss bargained.

"_**No"**_ was all Ghost said as used the unnamed move he had used earlier when dodging the turrent fire, in combination with his omni-blades he bisected the Boss with no effort at all.

"_**I call that move Juggernaut Judgment, and that was for everyone you hurt."**_ Ghost said to the bisected Batarian.

"Ghost!" a voice said. That was when he saw Anderson with several other soldiers including Kaiden Alenko. Ghost nodded to them and went to the down asari justicar. The implants were tied to the 'master's' life signs so they should be off. The stasis ended with him offering her a hand up. She took it saying thank you. Ghost then decided to properly introduce himself to her.

"_**Hello my name is Ghost. It's an honor to meet you, Justicar Samara."**_ Ghost said politely.

"The honor is mine, Ghost." Samara said back weakly.

Read, Review Tell me what you think.


	11. Should I stay or should I go? (Epilogue)

Recap: "Ghost!" a voice said. That was when he saw Anderson with several other soldiers including Kaiden Alenko. Ghost nodded to them and went to the down asari justicar. The implants were tied to the 'master's' life signs so they should be off. The stasis ended with him offering her a hand up. She took it saying thank you. Ghost then decided to properly introduce himself to her.

"_**Hello my name is Ghost. It's an honor to meet you, Justicar Samara."**_ Ghost said politely.

"The honor is mine, Ghost." Samara said back weakly.

Now

It had been a few hours since the battle ended. Ghost had gotten all the would-be-slaves to the Alliance forces for medical treatment and for removal of any control implants. After doing so he noticed everyone was looking at him with either fear or respect, respect because of what he had accomplished in taking out this base with his skills and for fighting a climactic battle with Justicar even controlled was obviously no walk in the park. Fear because they knew what he had done to get here, how he did not leave any slavers alive even the ones who had given up. Ever since Elysium they gave him a title. For Elysium it was the Lion of Elysium, for Akuze it was the Sole Survivor, but for today they called him the Butcher of Torfan. Now though he was numb, his ribs still hurt from that kick and everything else is just noise now. His cloak was gone so you could see what type of armor he used. It was cracked, chipped and covered in blood. Currently, Ghost was thinking about how this could have gone better without having to sacrifice that squad to get in. That was when Alenko came up to talk with him.

"Hey are you ok?" Alenko asked

"_**I'm fine, thanks for asking."**_ Ghost responded lying through his mask. He did not feel good at all. Fatigue and guilt tend to do that when they are together.

"Some people are calling you a hero. Did you know that?" Alenko said trying to keep conversation going.

"_**Really? I didn't know I did anything to warrant that."**_ Ghost said not really thinking of his accomplishments and focusing more on his shortcomings.

"Are you kidding? People all over the galaxy heard what you did on Elysium, then Akuze, and now here. Has the Alliance tried to recruit you?" Alenko asked thinking Ghost was joking.

"_**I would rather not be remembered at all. I didn't come on to the galactic stage to become famous or infamous for that matter. I came because I had something that needed doing. And yes the Alliance has tried to recruit me. Anderson himself had tried to on Elysium and on Akuze."**_ Ghost said.

"What will you do now that your job is done? Will you join the Alliance?" Alenko asked curious of what Ghost will do from this point on. He kind of hoped Ghost would join the Alliance. He would definitely be a great asset.

"_**I guess I will fade back into the Terminus. After attacking the slavers over the years I have acquired enough money to live comfortably for quite some time. It happens when you take all the cargo they have that isn't people and sell it. Also draining their accounts of all their credits helped too. Probably have around 5-7 million credits in my account right now."**_ Ghost said thinking over his future and fortune. Alenko on the other hand was shocked. With that amount of money he could definitely disappear for a while. But then Alenko thought of what Ghost might represent to the people of the galaxy.

"Wait before you fade away from the galaxy what about everyone else?" Alenko asked.

"_**What do you mean?"**_ Ghost asked confused as to how anyone else fit into the equation of his life.

"Well whether you know it or not you have become a symbol hope for people. Everyone needs heroes to look up to and currently that is you." Alenko explained. That was when 2 more people entered the conversation.

"He is right you know." Anderson said.

"I have to agree with them. While you are unorthodox you have become a beacon for others in the Terminus. Even the Justicars have heard of your exploits." Samara said feeling much better with the implants removed. She was telling the truth. Word of the human named Ghost who attacked slavers from anywhere in space. She could not recall how many times she had seen several asari from maidens to matriarchs happy that someone had saved their loved ones who were about to be turned into slaves. Now she knew that the rumors were only slightly exaggerated, but she was honestly surprised with how strong this human was in biotics. Granted she had been fighting the implants so she was only fighting at 50%, but she noticed he was also holding back trying to save her. She had not known many humans, but she could tell he was different from all the others she had seen. She will definitely tell this to the other asari when she gets back to her people's space. She was a little concerned about how he had taken that kick from her earlier. She had definitely felt his ribs break on contact, but now he seemed like he was okay. 'What a strange human.' She thought to herself. Ghost's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"_**Okay, okay. I won't completely fade away then if people are counting on me then. Sheesh, this is what I get for fighting the bad guys huh? I do my job right and I can't rest."**_ Ghost grumbled to himself, the other 3 heard it and they all smiled a little. Someone who could fight and do so much damage acting like this? It was a relief to them in a way. That was when Anderson spoke trying to invite Ghost into the military once again.

"Ghost seriously though why don't you join the Alliance military? Free room and board, free food most of the time, a well paying job." Anderson asked once again. This time Ghost did not immediately respond back. He just froze. After a minute they started to worry about him until he spoke up.

"_**Why don't I enlist huh? Well I'll tell you why Anderson. The Alliance military failed me when I needed it the most."**_ Ghost said in a dead tone. This shocked the hell out of Anderson and Alenko. Samara was confused as to why or how the Alliance failed him when he needed it. Alenko voiced the question that was in their minds.

"What do you mean the military failed you?" Alenko asked wanting know why he would say that. Ghost only spoke the one word that would cause Alenko and Anderson to eventually narrow down who he was.

"_**Mindoir."**_ Was what Ghost uttered. Now for Anderson and Alenko it all started to make since. The reason why Ghost attacked slavers with no remorse, why he never joined the military. He lived or had someone on Mindoir. Mindoir was one of the worst slaver raids the Alliance had suffered since it came onto the galactic stage. The alliance forces could not even get groundside they too preoccupied with the forces in space. As soon as the slavers left they immediately went to look for survivors and found none, not even one person. Now here before them was someone who was there when it all happened. Someone who had actually lived through it and decided to do something about it when they were having a hard time finding even the outposts. Hell the reason for them getting this far was because of him! He was the one who warned them of Elysium and when they didn't listen they almost lost the colony if he had not been there to prevent it. Now here they were again 2 years later, with him telling them where the base was, with him sabotaging the defenses and turning the battle in their favor, with him freeing everyone and reducing the cost of lives to take this place. Anderson knew now that the chances of getting Ghost to be part of the Allance were very low. That was when they noticed a ship coming in their direction. As it landed a good 40 feet away Ghost started walking toward it.

"_**Please tell Major Kyle that I am sorry about his squad. They died bravely and should be given honors."**_ Ghost said walking to his ship ready to get of this moon.

"Ghost!" Anderson called out. Ghost stopped in his tracks. He did not turn around as he waited for Anderson to continue. Realizing this Anderson spoke, "I'm sorry about Mindoir." Ghost just walked away not saying anything as he boarded his ship and left. They all went their separate ways then with Ghost heading to Omega, the Alliance forces heading back to report the mission was a success, Samara heading to asari space to spread word and continue her personal mission, and all the slaves heading in different directions.

Year 2178, Arcturus Station

Anderson had just sent his report in and was immediately called in for a debriefing. Heckett was present and started asking questions.

"What happened?" Hackett asked

"We all attacked noticing that Ghost had already started and even busted in on one of the sides but was quickly being overwhelmed. We then sent Major Kyle's squad into back him up. With that we began assaulting the base on all sides. Ghost had managed to get in and started causing all kinds of trouble for the enemy. Soon enough he had turned their defense against them and battle was in our favor. We had sustained heavy losses, but I dare say they would have had far worst if Ghost had not made it in time. With that we entered the base only to hear explosions going on. We followed the explosions and came face to face with several hundred slaves that Ghost had freed. I ordered that most of them be escorted out while me, lieutenant Alenko, and a few others ran to where we heard a fight going on. Just before we entered the sounds had died down. Getting ready we charged in only to see the huge room completely destroyed with an asari on the ground, a bisected batarian a hundred feet away and Ghost standing right beside the corpse looking very exhausted." Anderson reported. Then he presented them video footage of the fight that they had taken from the database. They played it and were truly shocked with Ghost's abilities and thinking in quick situations. They would have to make an extra effort to get him to the Alliance for sure now. Anderson couldn't help but feel a little bad about how they planning on making him join. That was when he told them about Mindoir and Ghost's connection to it. For the brass this was excellent news, now they had a list of people to go on to find out who Ghost was and use it as possible leverage against him. Great. Ghost's life might get more complicated now.

Thessia

Samara had just gotten back and was met with a very interesting welcoming party to say the least. The group included several other Justicars like herself, a few matriarchs including lady Benezia T'soni and the asari Councilor Tevos. Now the reason for this welcoming party is because since she was a Justicar she had to report what happened since she was kidnapped. So she explained how she was on one of their colonies and was attacked by the slavers and eventually overwhelmed. She got up to the point where the Boss had her battle Ghost. When she recounted the battle her audience was very surprised to say the least. A human, a member of the new 'upstart' race, was able to match a justicar who was in her matriarch years. Even if she was at 50% it was still shocking because she told them he was holding back. That was when they started talking about what they had heard of him. They were a little skeptical and a little disturbed that human could this. That was when Tevos spoke.

"Aria had mentioned Ghost before in our talks from time to time. How she had him doing various jobs that were not as dirty as they could be in the Terminus. She even said that she trusts him even though she does not really know much about him." Tevos explained. She did not tell them how Aria had actually called her to her that their daughter, Liselle, was almost killed by mercenaries and it was Ghost who saved her. For that she was silently grateful to Ghost knowing that there someone good out there who was looking after everyone. She was brought out of her thoughts when the other matriarchs started talking.

"This human must be watched closely, if he has connections with Aria and was able to match Samara here then he could be trouble later on." Stated one matriarch. That was when Samara spoke once more.

"I do not believe he has any plans to cause trouble. While I was on Torfan after the battle I heard him speaking to another human saying his job was done and that he might just fade away now that the slavers are gone." Samara said to the others causing them to rethink about what to do with Ghost. After pondering it for awhile Benezia spoke up, "Why don't we listen for anymore news about him later on and then decide what to do with him?" she offered. After thinking about it they decided to ask Samara before reaching a verdict.

"Samara, you have met with him and fought him. What could you us tell about him?" asked one of the other matriarchs. Thinking for a bit Samara answered.

"He seems to be someone who tries to do the right thing and looks for a better way for everyone. He also seems to focus on his mistakes more than his accomplishments. Overall I do not believe he wants everyone to see him. I think he just wants to have a peaceful quiet life." Samara said, telling them what she had found from him.

"Very well then we will do this Benezia's way then." Councilor Tevos said.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Omega

Shepard had just gotten home. He didn't care if anyone knew who he was now, that was why he told them about Mindoir. He was pretty sure they would find him out soon enough. It was only a matter of time. He went to bed with Isaac locking down the pad and had the cameras and defenses up. Tomorrow he would go see Aria about anymore jobs she had. He lived on Omega, and chances were his funds would be gone fast.

Year 2183, Omega

Shepard still kept his Ghost Identity around when doing jobs for Aria. She had him doing the same things she had always been doing. She still let him attack slavers if he ever saw them. Everyone in the Terminus knew that Ghost was still active and while he only attacked the worst they still considered him a hero. He had mastered his abilities over the years completely becoming a fully realized Juggernaut. He could now do what a 6 man squad could do and faster too. Isaac had been monitoring transmissions all around the galaxy and found out that the Allaince was still on the lookout for Shepard. Issac had also chosen to have last name and an account for credits for himself. His full name was Isaac Clarke. It just sounded right for both of them. Today Aria told Shepard about how he should take a break and go have a nice vacation for awhile. Now here we are with Shepard looking at any destinations he could use for his vacation.

"Hey Isaac, you have any suggestions on where we should visit?" Shepard asked.

"How about Eden Prime? They say that it is a paradise afterall. Sounds like a place where a ghost could rest peacefully, at least for a few days." Isaac said with his own joke.

"Yeah that place will do just fine, no guns, no fighting, no death, just peace and quiet. Perfect we'll go there then!" Shepard said happy that he could finally relax. Little did he know that this trip will put him on the biggest adventure of his life.

Okay Tell me what all of you think. Should I continue on? Or let someone else do this? I really need you guys to review this so please do it for me.


	12. I NEED YOUR HELP!

Announcement: Well everyone, I've been thinking about what to do with this story for awhile now. Been thinking about how I can tie this with mass effect. You know what? I want you guys to send me some ideas about what to do I want link anything specific about my ideas, I will think over any ideas presented. With the romances though I have admit: I am half tempted to turn it into a harem, and half tempted to pick only one. So please post your ideas, thoughts, anything through review or PM. I'm always looking for any new things I can use for my story. Cheers!

PS: Going to make another story soon will post as soon as I can. Throw some ideas my way to hopefully make the wait shorter!

THE SEQUEL IS UP. I REPEAT THE SEQUEL IS UP! GO CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME IF ITS GOOD!


End file.
